Christmas Visitors
by Randomgirl14
Summary: it's Christmas time at Jump City once again. the Titans are getting ready for the upcoming holiday when some unexpected visitors pay a visit, and Beastboy is not too thrilled. It's finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Ya! I got my story up! Finally! So this one is around Christmas time . . . Duh! This is my first time doing a story that has some OC s. So anyway, I will let you read now. Ohh and you are probably wondering who Robin got paired with. The polls finally came out RobxStar - And RobxRae -**

**The pairings are as fallowed: BBxTer RobxStar CyxOC RaexOC. And if I hear one more " Your story should be a BBxRae story", I will not only go insane, but I will burn the review and use it for roasting marshmallows! O **

**That is all. **

**Mistletoe**

The light snow fell to the ground, blanketing the earth in frost. Winter had come once again to Jump City. Children were having snow ball fights, parents were Christmas shopping, and the Teen Titans were getting ready for the upcoming holiday.

"Oh, I can not wait for the giving of gifts and the ingestion of the fruit cakes!" Starfire said while jumping up and down.

"Yeah Star, although I could live with out the fruit cakes." Beastboy added.

"Wow, this is my first Christmas with you guys, I can't wait." Terra said trying to contain her enthusiasm.

"You do not know what you have been missing out on friend. Every year on the eve of the Christmas a man in a red suit is supposed to come and bring gifts, and there is the making of the holiday cookies, the decorating of the tree, and singing the carols of Christmas!" she said while twirling around.

"Yeah Starfire, but save some enthusiasm for when Christmas actually comes." Raven said.

Then Cyborg and Robin walked into the room. Cyborg was carrying a huge tree, and Robin was carrying boxes. Cyborg then put the tree down and helped Robin with the rest of the boxes.

"Well here's the tree y'all, and the decorations."

"So should we start decorating?" Robin asked.

Starfire was jumping up and down, "Yes, let us start to decorate the dead tree at which we put presents under!"

Beastboy ran up to the boxes and started pulling out the lights, "Ok so which ends go to which lights?"

Beastboy was now tangled up in mess of Christmas lights, "Ahh! Help, they're attacking!" he screamed while running around in circles. Terra stopped him and tried to disentangle him, but she got wrapped up in the lights as well.

"Um, well I tried." she said with the lights all wrapped around her body. Raven then walked over to the both of them smirked.

"Well I guess it goes to show that you have to be _smarter _than the lights."

Beastboy and Terra both tried to move to make some kind of come back, but toppled over because of all the tangled lights. Then Robin went over to the tangled two and helped them out.

"Maybe we should handle the lights from now on." he suggested. Beastboy and Terra agreed. They both walked over to another box. This one was filled with decorations, and the tree star. Beastboy was searching through all of the different decorations when he found some . . .mistletoe! A smirk swept across his face. He put it behind his back and walked over to Terra. She was searching through another box. When she saw him with his hands behind his back she became very suspicious.

"What do you have behind your back?" she said while taking a couple steps backwards. He had a smile across his face as he came closer.

"Nothing." he said innocently. "Terra, do you know what it means when two people stand under mistletoe?" then he came closer. She stopped walking backwards and eyed him,

"Yes, it means they have to kiss." then it hit her. She quickly looked behind his back and saw some mistletoe. She smiled and said very flirtatiously,

"You'll have to catch me first." then she took off. Beastboy ran after her. Then he changed into a cheetah and chased her. Terra quickly ran out of the room and went down the hallway. Beastboy quickly turned the corner and fallowed. He was catching up with her. Terra looked behind her and saw a green cheetah right on her tail.

"Hey that's cheating!" then she tried to run faster but the cheetah pounced and got her. The cheetah had her pinned. Beastboy turned back into his human self and gave her smirk.

"Got ya."

"Yeah, but you cheated." Terra said to him, still pinned down.

"Well I was a _cheat_-ah." Beastboy joked. Terra giggled at his remark. He was about to go in for a kiss , when

"DING DONG!" the door bell rang. Beastboy stood up and helped Terra get up. Then she went towards the Titans entrance door. Her communicator beeped and Robin's voice could be heard.

"Terra who's at the door?" the leader asked.

"Don't know, but I'm going to check it out."

"All right." then after Robin said that she closed her communicator and started to the door again. Beastboy then ran after her to catch up.

"Hey wait for me!"

When they arrived at the door Terra opened it and there stood three people. Two boys and a girl. The first boy was tall and well built. He looked about 16 or so. He had a dark blond colored hair. His eyes were an entrancing gold color. He had blue jeans and a black long shirt on that said in red letters "Still plays with guitars". He wore a tan colored coat that was unzipped. He had a very charming smile across his face. The second boy was about Robin's height, and looked 15. He had jet black hair, it was a little longer than Beastboy's. He had baggy black pants on and a black shirt with a Pink Floyd symbol on it. He had hazel colored eyes. He had a small smile across his face. Beastboy noticed that his smile was the kind that Raven would have. The girl was a little taller than Terra. Though not as petite as Terra, she was still quite small, she looked the same age as the second boy. She had dark brown hair that went a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were a gray color with a splash of blue around the pupils. She had a sweet and charismatic look about her. She had on some light blue jeans and a blue sweater. She wore a white colored winter hat that had light blue snowflakes on it.

Terra then screamed, but this was not a scream of fear, but more a scream of joy. Then she embraced the first boy in a hug. He hugged her back and said,

"It's good to see you too Terra."

**So there is the first chap. I hope you liked it! Please review! I will try and have the next chap up soon. It depends on how many reviews I get! **

** Bri **


	2. Introductions

**Ok so here is the next chap. I think this has to be the worst chap I have ever written. It just doesn't seem to flow very well, but I guess you always have a few chapters like that every now and then. **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do one of these for the last chap so i will do it twice this time. I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS . . . I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS.

* * *

**

**Introductions**

After Terra was done hugging the visitor. She went and gave the boy in the Pink Floyd shirt a hug. This hug was not as long as the hug that she gave the golden eyed boy. Then she went over to the girl. They did some sort of handshake, and then after hugged.

Beastboy stood there, not quite sure on what to do. Finally he decided to speak up.

"Uhh, Ter. Who are these people?"

Terra turned around, remembering that Beastboy was still there.

"Ohh, sorry Beastboy. These are really old friends of mine. I'll make all the introductions when we're inside ok." after saying this Terra turned to the visitors.

"How about we go inside, it's freezing out here." Terra suggested. They all grabbed their suitcases and bags and went inside. As they were walking back to the Titans main room, Terra had a smile across her face that went from ear to ear. The golden eyed stranger went up and put his arm around Terra and said,

"So this is where you've been hiding. Nice place, I wouldn't of it left either." they both laughed after he said this. Beastboy eyes were filled with jealously. Now he really was the 'Green eyed monster'. Go figure.

When they reached the room at which the others were in, the other Titans stopped their decorating and turned to their guests. Robin spoke up first,

"Beastboy, Terra, who are these . . . um visitors." Robin said trying not to sound rude. Terra motioned for the three new people put their stuff down and relax.

"Guys I want you to meet my dear friends." then Terra went over by the golden eyed boy. "This is Brian. Don't listen to anything he says, it's probably all wrong." Terra joked. Then Brian shoved Terra a little bit.

"Jeez, haven't seen us in over a year, and your already making smart remarks." after Brian said this Terra giggled a little and said,

"I have to keep my guard up." Then she went over to the second boy.

"This is Josh." after Terra said this Josh said. "Hey"

Then Terra went over to the girl. She sat down by her and said. "And this is Nicole. But we call her Nikki. She is the best friend anyone could ask for!"

"Aww, thanks Ter." Nicole said. Then she hugged Terra. Terra then continued her introductions.

"Ok, Brian, Josh, Nicole, I want you to meet the Teen Titans. This is Raven." then Terra pointed to Raven.

"That's Cyborg." she went over to Cyborg.

"This is Robin, he's the leader of the team."

And then she went over to Starfire. "This is Starfire."

Then Terra went over by Beastboy "and this is Beastboy." Beastboy smiled but it wasn't a very convincing one. Then Starfire went over to Brian Josh and Nicole and gave them a bone crushing hug.

"Ohh, it is so very nice to meet you! Welcome to our home. Please tell me, how did you and friend Terra become friends, where do you come from, how did you get here, and would you wish to be my friend?" the trio all looked at each other and said in unison,

"Uhh, sure." Starfire then jumped up and down. Then Brian got up.

"All right I guess to start off, Terra, Nicole, Josh, and I all grew up in a town called Springs City. Terra, Josh, Nicole and I were friends since we could walk and talk. One day when we were in third grade there was this bully picking on Nicole. Terra, being the stubborn over confident girl that she is, went right up to that bully and said "Hey you pick on someone your own size".

Terra blushed at what Brian had said. Starfire quickly rose and said, "Please continue, this is a most wonderful story!"

"Ok, so where was I?" Brian said trying to regain his train of thought, "Ohh, yeah. So then the bully said "Ohh yeah and what are you going to do if I don't?" so then all of a sudden some rocks started to levitate and then they went down the dudes pants. The guy started to cry and he ran away. From that moment we knew that we were closer than ever." by this time everyone including Terra was laughing out loud. Then Terra said,

"I can't believe you remember that!"

Then Nicole said something. " I can still see the look on his face. And do you remember the time when we were having a water fight? And it was you and me against Brian and Josh." Nicole asked. Then Terra smiled even more (if even possible) and replied , "yeah, and you used your powers to cause this huge wave and wipe em' out! That was classic!" after this being said, the Titans all had a confused look on their faces. Then Raven asked,

"Um, powers?"

Brian then added, "ohh yeah. We've all got powers. I can create and control fire." then he held out his hand and then suddenly a flaming ball of fire appeared . Then Josh sat up and said,

"I can control electricity and turn invisible." then the quiet dark teen disappeared and seconds later reappeared. And finally Nicole walked up and said her part,

"I can control water in any form. Ice, snow, rain, you name it. I also have healing powers."

The Titans were all quite interested in the new guests. Starfire especially. Her eyes were gleaming with curiosity. Terra then went up and put her arms around Brian, and Nicole. She tried to squeeze Josh in, but he backed away slightly. Nicole then added,

"We used to kind of protect the city with our powers. Kind off like what you guys do. Only on a much smaller scale."

"Wait, you used to be a hero, before you were a Titan?" Beastboy asked. He was now starting to wonder what else Terra was hiding from him. Terra turned to Beastboy,

"Well I did say I had "stomped a few bad guys here and there" when I first met you guys. So yeah I guess I was."

Cyborg's stomach then growled so loud that you could hear it a mile away.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. How about waffles for dinner?" Cyborg asked while putting on a chefs hat.

"Sounds good." Robin said while he Starfire and Raven sat down at the counter.

"You guys can eat with us ok, and I won't take no for an answer." Terra said leading her friends to the counter.

"Thanks, I am a little hungry." Josh said.

"Yeah, I'm famished!" Nikki said while sitting down.

"Yeah we really appreciate it." Brain said smiling to the Titans.

Beastboy went and sat down with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. And he mumbled to himself, "Yeah and I would appreciate it if you left."

"What?" Brian asked, hearing a mumble from Beastboy.

"Uhh .. . nothing." Beastboy answered with the most fake smile on his face.

* * *

**Well there you go. I hope you all like it. I hope I didn't make Beastboy too OOC in this chap, but he was supposed to be really jealous, and not too fond of Brian. So PLEASE review! **

**Bri **


	3. Bleeding

**Ha ha! I have my next chap done! I am so loving this one, so I hope you do too!This cap has some violence in it, and a little gore.**

**Ohh, and I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

**

**Bleeding**

As Cyborg was making the waffles the Titans and their new guests were chatting and getting to know one another. Nikki and Starfire were engaged in a conversation.

"So what can you do . . . uhh . . . was it Starfire?" Nikki inquired.

"Yes my name is Starfire. And I am a Tameranian. I am from another planet. And I am strong, I can fly and I can fire starbolts from my hands and my eyes." Starfire informed her new friend.

"Ohh, that is so cool!" Nikki said most intrigued.

"Thank you new friend." the young alien said while smiling to Nikki.

As Starfire and Nikki were talking Robin was getting to know Brian.

"So you can create fire. That is an impressive power." Robin said all too seriously.

"Yep, been able to since I could remember."

"Maybe you guys can practice with us tomorrow when we train." Robin suggested

"Really? Train with the Titans? That would be an honor!" Brain said ecstatically. Then Robin put his hand on Brian's shoulder as a sign of welcome.

Meanwhile Raven and Josh were having their own conversation.

"Turning invisible must be useful." Raven said. She didn't really know what to say, since she wasn't really a conversational kind a girl.

"Yeah, especially when you want to get away from everyone. People can be really stupid and annoying at times, it really irritates me how immature people can get." Josh stated.

"I couldn't agree more." Raven said back. Josh gave a slight smile and Raven did the same.

Terra was watching all of the conversations take place. She was so happy that everyone was getting along so great and that they had things in common. But she noticed one person wasn't as happy as the others were. She looked over at Beastboy, he didn't have his usual charming and cheerful look about him. He had his arms folded at his chest and had a look of displeasure in his eyes. She went over and sat down by Beastboy.

"Hey BB, is everything ok?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, why?" he replied trying to sound convincing.

"Because were all having fun and I just want you to enjoy it too. Because having a good time without you, isn't really a good time at all." Terra said comfortingly. Beastboy smiled. (for real this time.) Then Terra took his hand and led him to where she was sitting. Terra now sat in-between Beastboy and Brian. Then on the right side of Beastboy sat Robin. Then Starfire and after Starfire sat Nikki. And on Brian's left sat Josh then Raven.

"Waffles ready y'all." Cyborg chimed as he served everyone their waffles. "And tofu waffles for grass stain." he said while getting out Beastboy's waffles.

Then the nine teens dug into their dinner. When the light, fluffy, and heavenly waffles touched Nikki's mouth she just about fainted.

"These are the best waffles I have ever eaten in my entire life." She said as she took another bite of the waffle.

"Gee, thanks." Cyborg said blushing a bit.

Suddenly red flashed everywhere, and a loud alarm went off. The huge TV screen in the room went on. It showed a map of the city and two red dots moving about the map with a picture of Cinderblock, and Overload next to it. Robin hopped off of his chair and said,

"Titans trouble!" then they all rushed out of the room. When Terra saw that Brian, Josh, and Nikki were still sitting she said,

"Come on, we need your help." then after she said that, Terra and the three new hero's went with the others.

Robin went to his R-cycle, and said that someone would have to ride with him to make room for the others. Starfire offered, and went and climbed up on the bike. Robin handed her a helmet. Starfire put her arms around Robin's waist. It was a good thing that he was wearing a helmet, otherwise they would have seen him blush. Then he started up the bike and they were off.

Cyborg drove the T-car as Raven sat in the passenger seat. And behind Cyborg sat Nikki, in the middle was Josh, and behind Raven sat Brian.

Terra was traveling on a boulder that she had summoned. And Beastboy was flying overhead in the form of a falcon.

When they came to where the two creatures were, Robin shouted,

"Titans go!"

Robin pulled out some disks and threw then at Cinderblock. Bright dots of light flashed in front of the stone creatures face.

"Terra now!" the leader shouted.

"Terra then came down off of her boulder and used her power to throw Cinderblock. Then she lifted the stone creature about thirty meters in the air (about one hundred feet) and slammed him into the ground. Then before she knew it a bolt of electricity hit her from behind. She flew across the street into a building, knocking her out. Beastboy flew downward seeing this. Just before he hit the ground he changed in midair into his human form. He checked to make sure that she was just knocked out.

"Terra, Terra." he said shaking her a little bit. With this she regained consciousness. Beastboy helped her up.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Fine, just go help the others." she said motioning for him to leave. Then he changed into the form of a gorilla and charged at the creatures.

A car slammed into Overload as Raven flew nearer and nearer.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" the empath chanted as she wrapped her black aurora around the monster. It held for a couple seconds until Overload broke loose of her magic. When it was free it sent a bolt of electricity right at her. But the electricity stopped before it hit her and turned around to attack Overload. She looked to her right and there was Josh with his arms outstretched in front of him.

"Be careful." he said to Raven.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. And thank you." she said back to him.

Brian's hand where surrounded by the fire that he had conjured. He threw fire at the stone criminal. But it didn't affect the creature. Then he clenched his fists. He let out a scream and suddenly fire was all around him. In his eyes you could see the flames dancing around. Then a stream of fire wrapped around Cinderblock, the creature couldn't see in front of it. Then Brian constricted the fire around it. The fire was slowly burning away the creature. But Cinderblock would not give up just yet. The monster started to walk towards Brain, despite the blazing flames burning it. Once it got close enough to the pyrokinetic Cinderblock swung his huge stone fist, throwing Brian across the street. The flames quickly died down.

Cyborg was blasting Overload with his sonic cannon, as a barrage of starbolts were hitting Overload from Starfire. Robin threw a freezing disk at the electric creature. Then Terra threw rocks at Overload that were sharpened at the point, but the creature withstood all of the attacks. Then Nikki came over and closed her eyes.

"Girl this is no time for a nap!" Cyborg yelled while blasting Overload.

"Just wait." she said back. The ground began to rumble. Then water spued from the streets. It took the from of a wave. Nikki reopened her eyes, but instead of being their normal color, they shined off a aqua colored light. Then she commanded the wave to attack Overload, and it obeyed. The wave washed out the creature. Then Overload started to shrink as she commanded more water to assault upon the monster. When Overload was nothing more than a disk, Nikki summoned some water and froze it around the small disk that was once a terrorizing monster.

"That should hold him." she boasted.

"That was amazing!" Cyborg congratulated.

"Nice work Nikki." Josh said not changing the tone in his voice throughout his sentence.

"Yes, most wondrous work!" Starfire commented.

"Yeah, but Beastboy and Brian are still fighting Cinderblock. We need to find out where they are, and help." Raven said.

Beastboy slammed into the stone giant as a elephant. This knocked Cinderblock back a few feet. Then Brian shot fire at Cinderblock causing it to fall over. But the monster quickly got to it's feet. Beastboy then morphed into a T-rex and fought Cinderblock. Brian was stunned at first, it's not everyday you see a dinosaur that is not hanging from a museum ceiling.

Cinderblock picked up a piece of sharp metal and swung it at Beastboy. Twice he missed but the third time Cinderblock cut Beastboy's arm. At this the green T-rex let out a roar. Beastboy then slashed Cinderblock with his long lethal claws, leaving marks on the creatures body. He swung his tail around and knocked Cinderblock off his feet. Suddenly a yellow glow appeared around Cinderblock. The monster was being slammed into the ground many times. Beastboy changed back into his human form and looked over at Terra who was very determined to defeat Cinderblock, and get this over with. Then, with one last devastating slam into the ground, Cinderblock ceased to resist the Titans.

"Hey nice work, you've really gotten good with your powers." Brain said to Terra.

"Thanks." she said back with a smile.

Once the SAF (special armed forces) came and took away the two monsters that had escaped, the Titans left for home. It was a quiet ride home. It always seemed longer going back to the Tower. Probably because they weren't racing to catch a villain.

Though nobody noticed, Beastboy was badly hurt on his arm. The cut that Cinderblock gave him was bad and deep. So instead of flying he turned into a dolphin and swam as fast as he could to the Tower. Beastboy of coarse was the first to arrive at he Tower. He immediately went to his room. Beastboy looked at his arm. His uniform was ripped and there was a deep cut. The blood was staining his carpet. Realizing this he went to the bathroom and let it drip over the sink. He started to feel light headed. 'Nobody even noticed that I had gotten hurt, not even Terra. She was too wrapped up in Brian to even care.' he thought to himself as he was trying to clean his wound.

As the other Titans, Brian, Josh, and Nikki entered the Tower, Terra asked,

"Hey, any of you guys seen BB?"

"No, he just rushed off." Robin answered.

"Alright, I'll just look around for him." she told everyone.

Terra headed off towards Beastboy's room. When she reached his room she noticed that the door was left open.

"Beastboy, are you in here?" she asked. When she got no answer she started to leave. But something caught her eye. She looked closer at the floor. Her eyes widened as she saw the blood. She then saw a trail of the blood leading out of the room. She fallowed the blood trail till it stopped at the bathroom door. She could hear Beastboy grunting and grimacing inside.

"Beastboy, Beastboy! Open the door! It's Terra. Beastboy!" she said with much fear in her voice, while knocking on the door.

The door slid open revealing Beastboy, his left arm was drenched in blood. His right hand was over his arm to try and stop the bleeding. Terra gasped and looked horrified. She flicked open her communicator,

"Robin, Beastboy is hurt really bad . . . and his arm . . . .the blood . . . it won't stop bleeding!" she said hysterically.

"Wait, Terra clam down. What about Beastboy?" Robin asked. But he got no answer. Terra couldn't come to talk. 'How could I have not noticed this.' she kept asking herself. When Robin didn't get an answer he went looking for Terra and Beastboy.

"Titans, split up and try to find Beastboy and Terra, they have to be here somewhere." he ordered. The Titans as well as Brian, Nikki and Josh started to look for Beastboy and Terra.

* * *

**I think I am going to stop here. I just didn't want this chapter to go on forever. So anyway please tell me what you think. If there is anything I need to improve on (which I know there is) just tell me. It will make me a better writer, just don't be too mean. I hope I will have the next chap up shortly. So REVIEW . . . you know you want to!**

**Bri**


	4. A green fly

**So yeah this is the next chappy (I like that word . . . chappy . . . he he) any way, this is kind of like a linking chapter. So don't expect a lot of action or anything. So I will let you read now.**

**As much as it pains me to say this . . . I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**

**A green fly**

Beastboy still stood there with his hand over his arm. You could see the pain in his eyes. He was feeling more and more light headed as he kept losing large amounts of blood.

Terra shook her head and cleared her thoughts. She went closer to Beastboy. She then held his slashed arm. She looked at the wound. It sickened her, the wound was not only deep but covered in warm blood. She then said to him,

"Beastboy we need to get you to the infirmary room!" Beastboy merely nodded in agreement. Then Terra put his arm around her shoulder to support him.

Meanwhile the Titans, Brian, Josh, and Nikki were looking for Beastboy and Terra.

"I am going to send out a signal and hopefully we will be able to find them with the help of our communicators." Robin said. Not too long after Robin did this Terra appeared on his communicator.

"Robin."

"Terra where are you! And where is Beastboy!" the Boy Wonder asked.

"We're both in the medical room. Come quickly, we need Raven to heal Beastboy and fast!"

Then the seven teens went to the medical room as fast as they could.

In the infirmary room Terra was frantically searching for a bandage of some kind. When she found one she went over to Beastboy and cleaned his arm best she could. Then she wrapped his arm in the white bandage.

"I know it's not much but it should do until the others get here." Terra assured Beastboy. A couple minutes later the other Titans and their guests arrived in the room. Starfire gasped when she saw the once white bandage, now with blood seeping through it. Cyborg went over to Beastboy and looked at the arm.

"Man, this is a pretty good cut you have here. How did this happen?" Cyborg asked still examining the wound. Beastboy almost spoke in a whisper since he was so exhausted and dizzy.

"When we were fighting Cinderblock . . . he grabbed some sort of huge piece of metal . . . and slashed me with it."

Robin then decided to say his part,

"Raven heal Beastboy best you can."

The dark empath nodded. She then went over to Beastboy and put her hands over his arm and chanted,

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos." and after saying this a black light enveloped Beastboy's arm. The wound now ceased to bleed and was smaller, but there was still an injury.

"That's the best I can do." Raven told the others. Nikki then pushed her way through the crowd and spoke,

"I know I am not as good a healer as Raven, but maybe if I use my powers too, Beastboy will heal completely, or close to it." she commented.

"Great idea, nice thinking Nikki." Terra expressed. Then Nikki went over to Beastboy. She closed her eyes and put her hands over the wound. The cut then closed itself and there was nothing left but a small scratch that was scabbed over.

"Well it's not completely healed, but it's a whole better than it was." Nikki stated.

"Good work guys." Robin said while giving a small smile.

"Yeah thanks, I feel a lot better now that I don't have a gash the size of California." Beastboy thanked.

"I am very delighted that we worked together to bring Beastboy back to normal health." Starfire said.

"Um . . . yeah." said Josh not knowing what else to really say.

"You gave us quite a scare." Brian finally said with a slight smile. Beastboy tried to smile back, but it seemed like this pained him more than his arm did. Raven, noticing the tension between the two ( ( A/N: she's an empath . . . Duh!) decided to break it.

"It's pretty late and we have to train tomorrow, so I'm going off to bed." she knew this was a lie, she actually didn't feel tired at all, but it was the only thing that she could think off at the time.

"Raven's right, we should get a good nights sleep. Especially you Beastboy." Robin stated.

"Yes I am feeling quite tired myself." Starfire said with a yawn.

"Yeah I am going to go catch some Z's. but first I'll set up the guest bedroom for you guys." Cyborg said to Brian, Josh, and Nikki.

"Sounds good." Brian said. All the teens left the room, except for two. Terra helped Beastboy up. After Beastboy assured Terra that he was fine she let go.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Terra asked him.

"Yeah, I'll bee fine. I just need some sleep." Beastboy said back to her.

"Alright." and with that Terra went out of the room and to her own.

Meanwhile Cyborg was setting up the bedrooms for their new visitors. Brian and Josh shared a room, and Nikki got her own. Josh and Brian were only a couple doors down from Terra's room. While Nikki's was a floor below theirs.

When Terra was walking back to her room she saw Brian walking down the hall as well. She called out to him and ran to catch up.

"Hey, Brian."

He turned around and smiled when he saw that it was Terra. He stopped and waited for her.

"How you doing?" he asked her.

"Alright, now that I know that Beastboy will be ok." she replied.

"That's good. Hey where's your room?" he asked changing the subject.

"It's down this way, come on I'll show you." then Terra led Brian to her room. But what they didn't know was that they were being followed by a very jealous and overprotective green fly.

* * *

**He he, I love the ending to this! I hope you did. I will hopefully have the next chappy up shortly. And for those of you who were wondering if I was going to make Beastboy die, how could I! He is one of my favorite characters! I have a huge crush on him . . . you didn't need to know that -blushes- . So . . . uhh, anyway please review.**

**Bri **


	5. Telling her story pt1

**So yeah, this is the next chap. This one has a lot of dialogue! Partly because Terra is telling her story with the Titans to Brian. Oops I don't want to give it away! So read!**

**No matter how much I wish I did . . . I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**

**Telling her story **

**pt. 1**

When Terra and Brian entered Terra's room, Beastboy quickly flew in and placed himself on the wall where he couldn't be seen. He knew that spying on Terra was a bad thing, but his jealously took the best of him.

When Brian saw Terra's room his jaw went agape.

"This room is amazing!" He said looking around the desert themed room.

"Thanks, the Titans made it for me when . . ." she trailed off, remembering that at that time she had been working for Slade. Her expression quickly changed. Her smile faded and she went and sat down on the bed. Brian noticed that Terra's mood had dropped.

"Ter, you alright?" Brian asked while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, fine." she lied.

"Terra, I've known you all my life, and I know that something is wrong, so spill." Brian said, obviously not giving up that easily. Terra sighed and began.

"All right, but promise that after I tell you that you won't be mad at me, or think any less of me."

"Terra how could I ever think that about you?" Brian asked her.

"Trust me, you could." with one last sigh she now began her story, "Ok, so after I ran away from Springs City I went to a lot of towns. Trying to help out and do good. You know like I used to. But my control over my powers was growing worse. I was afraid of what my powers could do.

One day I was being pursued by this giant scorpion thing, I led it into a trap, crushing it under a huge rock." she paused for a couple seconds.

"Ok I follow you so far." Brian said.

"All right. Well the Titans had seen the whole thing. They invited me to stay at their place for while. It was funny . . . Starfire made this alien food, everyone told me not to eat it, but I did anyway. It was the greatest thing I have ever tasted. And I totally made a mess of their bathroom." Terra said with a giggle.

Beastboy was still on the wall, listening to Terra tell her story, from her point of view.

"Well that night I went out on the shore and was skipping rocks. After a while Beastboy came out and sat next to me. He soon found out about my lack of control. I made him promise not to tell anyone. Well the next day the team wanted to see what I could do. I was pretty shaky but good none the less. Then the Titans alarm signaled there was trouble. There was a break in at this diamond mind. I tried to keep control of powers as I fought. But I couldn't, a whole bunch of rocks from the ceiling broke loose and baried Beastboy. I was so afraid that I ran. When I was running I saw Slade. So I followed him. Thinking that I had him cornered, I made a wall of rock trapping him. But it turned out he had trapped me. He threw a explosive disk at the other end other the tunnel, there was no way out. I started to attack him. But of coarse I wasn't strong enough. When I thought that he was going to finish me off, he showed me my butterfly clip, and put it my hair. He said that he had been watching me for a while. He knew my secret, he knew that I only hurt people. He knew I was afraid and sought control over anything, no matter what the cost. He offered to teach me. To be my mentor. He told me that Beastboy wouldn't keep my secret, that he wasn't really my friend. By that time I had lost all of the control I had left. And Slade left me there. Before I knew it rocks were flying around me and I was floating above the ground. Suddenly I felt someone grab me, it was Beastboy. He had lunged into the swirling mess that I had created. He held me and told me that it was ok, that he was there, and that he wouldn't tell anyone what happened." she stopped for a while to let all the information sink in.

"This Slade character doesn't sound to great." Brian said.

"Yeah he wasn't. Any way. The next day I was going to leave and be on my way. But the Titans wouldn't let me go. They said that they wanted me to become apart of their team. I was so happy. But then Robin said that he knew that I had trouble controlling my powers. I dropped the communicator that they had given me. I yelled at Beastboy, thinking that he told my secret. And then I ran, ran away from everything. Ran to Slade."

"Why did you do that?" Brian asked confused.

"I was lost Brian. I didn't know what to do. Slade offered me the thing I wanted most, control."

"Sorry, I'll let you finish your story now." he said.

"Ok. So after a while Slade found me and asked me if I still wanted control. I told him that I did. It was going pretty good at first. He taught me some hand to hand combat, and how to channel my anger and emotion into my powers. He told me doing that would make me and my powers stronger. After a while I was good, really good. I think it scared him, you know, me being stronger than he had anticipated. So he started using brute force. If I would fail he would beat me. He would use me.

One day he told me to go back to the Titans and spy on them. To give him their secrets, codes, and weaknesses. He told me that I owed him. At first I protested to such a thing. They were my friends, and I didn't want to hurt them. But he beat me, saying that I didn't appreciate all that he had done for me. By the time he was done I was in so much pain that I just agreed.

So I went back to the Titans, I told them that I wanted to be a Titan again. But they were hesitant at first. They remembered that I didn't have control of my powers the last they saw me. So I proved to them that I could. Raven was still suspicious though. And she had good reason.

Slade had made these huge worm type things. He said that they would bring down the tower. He told me that if I wanted to be accepted into the Titans I would have to prove myself. So that's what I did. When the Tower was sinking I stayed and tried to stop it. Raven told me to go and leave it, but I wouldn't go, because I knew if I did that Slade would beat me more than he ever had before and that the Titans' home would be gone all because of me. Then Raven did something I never expected, she stayed and helped me. Together we saved the Tower. After that I was a Titan. That's when they showed me the room that they made for me. Which is this one." she said looking around the room. Brian didn't say anything, he just sat there and listened.

"I really loved being a Titan, having a home, being in control. I started to think if I was on the right side or not. By the next couple of weeks I had helped them stop other villains and save many people. But I was also going insane, I wanted to be with the Titans, I really did. But Slade he helped me, saved me from myself. I was so confused, I didn't know which path to take.

One night Slade e-mailed me, he told me that we would strike that night. he told me to unlock the defense system so his robots could get in and destroy the Titans. So I did.

But Beastboy . . . he was the greatest friend I had out of all the Titans. He was so understanding, and when I was with him I would forget about Slade. So I decided to lead him away from the Tower. To leave the others. So I took him everywhere. I showed him some places that I had been to. Then we came to an amusement park. We had the time of our lives there. When we were on the Ferris wheel I was going to tell him all that I had been doing, that I had betrayed them. But I wanted to help them, I wanted to go back to the Tower and help. But before I could say anything Slade came along. I was so scared that I didn't know what to do. Then Beastboy attacked Slade. He was attacking with such . . . anger. Finally I told him to fly, then I made a huge opening in the ground and the ferris wheel was rubble.

We ran into the house of mirrors. I was frantically trying to find Beastboy because we had gotten separated. But Slade found him first. He told Beastboy that I was a traitor, that I was working for him. Beastboy was enraged, he told Slade that he was lying. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I told him that it was true. Brian you should of seen the look on his face, I felt like dying." Terra stopped to regain herself. Brian saw the tears glistening in her eyes, and how she fought to restrain them. Brian went and put a comforting arm around her. Though Beastboy was not all too pleased about this action, he wasn't mad. He knew that Terra needed comforting, and since he couldn't right now he thought it better to be Brian than no one at all.

"Terra it's ok. We all make mistakes." Brian comforted.

"But Brian you don't even know the worst part." she said trying to hold back the sobbing

"Than tell me. I promise I'll be your friend, no matter what." Brian told her. Terra looked at him. She remembered that those words where the exact same words that Beastboy had said to her. Would Brian not keep his promise like Beastboy did that night everything came into the open, the night that she needed Beastboy most, the night that she betrayed everyone?

* * *

**O.o**

**I kind of like the ending to this. I wasn't really planning on making this a two part thing, but my brain is on the fritz right now :P I mean with all the exams and such. So you will have to bear with me. I hope I didn't drag the first part of the story on too long, but I didn't want to leave out anything important. So if I need to cut back a bit on the details, please tell me! Any way, thank you for reading and please review! **

**Bri**


	6. Telling her story Pt 2

**So this is the next chappy to the two part thingy. (Don't you just love my vocabulary!) Anyway I hope you guys like it. **

**I would like to take this time to thank all of my faithful reviewers. TerraxBeastBoyFan, teentitantruefriend, T.v-aholic, The Gidgeman, candylip,Diqicowboy, Pheonix Queen of Spite, sunflowerb, Princess Aelita Lyoko, and Wolfless. Thank you all! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**

**Telling her story Pt.2**

Brian and Terra were still in Terra's room. Beastboy was still on the wall, and everything was still coming into the open. Terra was debating in her head if she should tell Brian the rest. He said that he would still be her friend, but was she sure that he would keep it.

"You promise that you will still be my friend?" she asked

"Terra I promise." Brian assured her.

"Alright. So after that night I went to Slade, completely this time. I had no doubts and no regrets in my decision to go to Slade at the time. I was ready to take down the Titans, I wanted them out of my life and out of existence. But apart me said that I brought it upon myself, and I should be angry at myself and not them. But I pushed those thoughts aside, no longer listening to reason or guilt. I was a full fledged criminal, and I wanted it that way.

Once I was Slade's apprentice we made plans to annihilate the Titans. One day when the Titans least expected it I attacked. I attacked with no mercy and no hesitation. I was evil in the way I fought, I exploded their weaknesses, used the fact that they wouldn't attack me because I was once their friend to my advantage. I also had this suit. It allowed Slade to help me in battles. I thought this was a major bonus.

I can remember the when I attacked Raven, and Starfire saved her. She threw the rock that I had been controlling aside and hit me with her eye beams. I was knocked up against a rock. I pretended that I was knocked out. She flew up to me all worried, like I was still her friend. I took advantage of her weakness and said "You were always easy to fool." then I hit with a rock. I was so evil Brian, I don't know what I was thinking. Starfire was so innocent and loving, how could I have done that to her, to any of them." Terra's eyes were now so filled with held back tears they stung her eyes.

"Eventually I took down everyone of them. While doing so I taunted them and brought up weaknesses that I only knew about. I hurt them physically and mentally. And I had no regrets. And with the Titans gone Slade and I took control of the city and all surrounding areas. After a while the city was completely deserted. Memories of the Titans filled my mind. Regrets were starting to arise. But I pushed them away.

Even though I had thought that I had destroyed the Titans, they were still alive. When they came out to attack me I was petrified, I couldn't come to fight at first. I was scared because of what they would do to me, and of what Slade would do. So I ran. I always thought that running would solve my problems, but this time it only dug me in deeper. They followed me. Slade told me to fight back, he told me that he could only help me if I stayed and fought. But I didn't listen. The Titans were attacking with everything they had. This time they showed no mercy or sympathy. I went back to Slade's hide out as fast I could. But this was a big mistake. He was furious. He said that I had failed him again. He hit me and beat me until I couldn't even stand. I told him that I was finished with him, that I was fed up with him. He told me it was too late, no body would want me, nobody would have me. I didn't care, as long as I was away from him. "It's not too late for me to walk out the door." I said back to him. But he did something I didn't expect. He took control of my body, my powers, me. He said that I made a promise to work by his side forever, and her intended to make me keep it. I couldn't fight it, he was too strong. We heard someone coming, so Slade went into the shadows and left me there. I was on the ground crying, partly because I hurt so bad, and partly because I was betrayed by Slade, like how I betrayed the Titans.

Beastboy burst through the door. He was so angry, I could just see it in his eyes. But when he saw me on the ground and crying, he quickly came over to me. I told him to destroy me, to get rid of me. I knew that was what he came for, why else would he have followed me?. But he wouldn't, he just wouldn't. Then Slade took control again. He used my power to knock Beastboy into a wall. My body stung all over. Slade made me stand and walk towards Beastboy.

I can remember everything like it was yesterday. Slade told Beastboy, "You'll have to excuse my apprentice, she can't seem to control herself as usual." Beastboy got up and yelled "What have you done to her!" he really seemed to care. Like everything I had done to him, everything that I had done to everybody, didn't matter anymore. Slade answered him by saying, "Nothing she didn't want me to. Terra came to me looking for control. And that's what I gave her, my control, her body." then he made me attack Beastboy. I couldn't stop it. Beastboy came up to me he said to fight it, take control. I said that Slade was too strong, that I had no choice. Then the words he said next stung me more than the suit did. He said, "It 's all been your choice, you chose to work for Slade, you chose to betray us, and you are choosing to give him control. Slade isn't doing this Terra, you are!"

I knew he was right, but I didn't want to hear it. I was so mad that I had made some rocks collapse on him. I didn't mean to, it just happened. He was trapped under some rocks. Slade made me walk closer. I had no choice but to obey. He used my powers to shape a rock in a lethal form. I couldn't break away from his grip. He was going to make me kill Beastboy in the most painful way, he wanted me to impale him with the rock. Beastboy looked up at me. Then the other Titans came in the room. They all had their weapons out and pointed at me. They told me not to do it. I couldn't remember exactly what they said, I was too busy trying to resist Slade's commands over my body. Finally Beastboy spoke up, he said that it was never too late to change."

Brian seemed to be at a loss for words. He just sat listening to Terra's story with wide eyes. While Beastboy was still on wall. It took everything he had to stop himself from tearing up. These were memories he wished that he would never have to remember.

"Those words did it for me. The guilt and regrets came flooding into my head. I realized what a big mistake I had made. I looked back at him and said, "Beastboy I'm sorry, for everything I've done." then I took control, I broke loose of Slade. I attacked him with everything I had. The Titans didn't even join in on my assault. But I didn't care, I just focused on killing Slade. I punched him off a cliff. I thought that I had defeated him, but just to make sure I went over to the edge to check. It seemed like he was gone but seconds later he jumped put of the abyss and knocked me down. He then went over to me and picked me up by my suit. I then looked up at him with my eyes glowing their vibrant yellow. The last thing I said to him was , "You don't control me any more!" then with that I made the volcano that we were in tremble and shake. And as the lava filled the volcano, Slade was burnt to a crisp. Even though I had defeated Slade and realized my mistakes I couldn't go. My powers had triggered the volcano, and it was going to wipe out the whole city. I knew that the Titans wouldn't escape in time. And I knew what I had to do. I had to stay. I knew that saving the Titans and the city could never make up for the things I did, but it was start.

Beastboy told me to go, that it was too late. I smiled and remembered the words he had told me before. I said it was never too late. Then he left, and I went to the center of the chaos." Terra purposely didn't tell Brian about her last seconds with Beastboy. Those moments were only for Terra and Beastboy to know. Then she finished up her story by saying,

"It took everything I had to stop the volcano. I knew that I had to stop it, if I didn't than the Titans would die and the city would be destroyed. I conjured up all the power I had for one last shot. As I let out all the power I had. I could feel something inside of me change, like I was hardening from the inside out. And that's exactly what happened. After I had stopped the volcano I had turned to stone. I was stone for over a year. But during that time I wasn't alone, I could feel someone or something inside me, something that told me to not give up hope. So I didn't. There were so many times that I wanted to ask God to take my life away. To end the suffering and pain, but I listened to the thing inside me and kept faith. Then one day I saw a blur of colors, I didn't know what they were. It was so long since I had seen colors that I didn't know what they were at first. Then the voice inside me told me to go to them, that my waiting was over, and I could go home. So I listened and went towards the colors. And when I reached the end I could fell the rock coming off my body, and for the first time in over a year I saw the Titans standing around me. And here I am now." after that she waited for Brian's response. Brian finally mustered up enough thought to say something.

"Terra, I . . ." was all he managed to say. Terra got up and went to the window.

"I knew it. You hate me! You think I am horrible person don't you. Don't you!" she said very upset. Brian then broke from his trance and actually said a complete sentence.

"No Terra, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I was just shocked that you went through all that. I am sorry that Slade used you like that. Terra please, I don't hate you." Brian comforted walking over to her. Then he hugged her. She was shocked at first by his action but then hugged him back.

"Thanks Brian, I can always count on you to be there for me." she expressed to him.

"Any time." he said.

"Hey maybe we should go to bed now. We have to train tomorrow, and Robin hates it if we're too tired." Terra said.

"Yeah your right, so I'll see tomorrow morning, ok." Brian said back to Terra while walking to the door. She smiled and answered.

"You better." then he walked out of the room and to his own. And when the door opened Beastboy flew out also.

Beastboy flew to his room. When he got inside he went and laid on his bed. He didn't know if he should be mad or not.

'I mean Terra needed someone to talk to. But why didn't she talk to me. And why did she have to tell Brian! But still, I don't feel mad at her or Brian, maybe I am just over reacting. I mean Terra is allowed to have friends outside the Titans . . . right?" he reassured himself. Then with that he closed his eyes and went to sleep. But what he didn't know was that the next couple of days would bring about not only jealously but heartache with them as well.

* * *

**O.o**

**I guess it's kind of a cliffy. Yay! Cliffy! Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. I know the story had a lot more detail than probably necessary, but I wanted it to be that way. Partly because this was the half of the story where Terra realizes her mistakes and sacrifices herself, and also this is her story so I would assume she would give details. So tell me what you think and don't be afraid to put some criticism in the review, just don't be too mean about it.** **And hopefully I will have the next chap up soon.**


	7. Mornings

**So this is the next chappy. I hope you like it. I tried to keep them all in character, but if I did a horrible job at it please don't kill me! X(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, if I did they would not be canceled, and Terra would have never turned to stone, and newfu would be a delicacy. :P

* * *

**

**Mornings**

As the next day came, it brought with it more snow and cold weather. The tiny water crystals fell to earth with ease. Covering the earth with its army of grace and beauty. The sun rose into the cold sky, reflecting the glimmering light of the gentle ice flakes. The light seemed to dance in the sky as the sun reveled their true beauty.

Nikki rose out of bed. She loved the feeling of a new day. She loved knowing that their were new adventures to be had. Plainly, she just loved mornings. She went over to her window. The window was iced over. You couldn't see out of it. She smiled at this. Nikki put her hand up and made an arch movement in the air with her hand. And with the movement the ice on the outside of the window was swept away, and in the middle there was a smiley face of ice. She laughed to herself.

"I wonder if there is anything to eat?" she asked turning around to her door. Then she opened the door and walked down the hall. She stopped and looked around.

"Um, maybe it's this way." she said while turning down a hallway way.

"Wait I am pretty sure it's this way." she said turning back around.

"Uh, no wait, it's this way." she said again.

"This looks like the right way." she said while turning down another hallway. She had only gone a couple of steps when she tripped and flipped head over heals right into the wall.

"ow!" she yelped as her head hit the wall. "This is just my luck."

Cyborg heard the disturbance and looked outside his door. He saw Nikki up against the wall . . . upside down?

"Nikki, what are you doin? Do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked.

"Uhh, hi Cyborg. Um, do you think you could help me, now that your up? And uhh, last time I checked it was about 7:00."

Cyborg went over to her and helped her up. "What do you think you're doin', makin' all kinds of noise this early? Do you even own a clock, you know I think . . ." but he never got a chance to finish his sentence, for when he pulled her up their faces were only inches apart. They looked at each other, and their movements stopped. Cyborg couldn't tear his gaze away from her stunning ice eyes. Nikki snapped out of it and looked down,

"Uhh, maybe you could make me some of those delicious waffles again." she said blushing a bit. Cyborg smiled and led her to kitchen,

"I'll be happy to." he said, forgetting how tired he was.

-------------------------------------Teen Titans---------------------------------------

Raven awoke. She tried to go back to sleep, but her body would not allow it. So she gave up and put on a clean uniform. She grabbed a cloak from her closet and swung it around her self. She stroked a brush threw her hair and then cleaned her face.

She then went to the middle of her room and got in her meditating position. She closed her eyes and chanted.

"Azarath Mentrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Mentrion Zinthos. Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos."

_You like him._

She looked around the room. She could have sworn she heard something. After she was assured that it was only her in the room she closed her eyes again.

_Come on, admit it._

This time she got up. She looked around the room again. "Whoever you are, get out of my room. Beastboy if this is some lame joke, stop it now." she said to thin air.

_You know it's not Beastboy. One, it's too early for Beastboy to even be somewhat conscious, and two, if there was anybody really here you would of have known by now._

Raven walked around trying to find whoever it was that was talking to her. When she glanced at the mirror she saw about ten Ravens in different colored cloaks standing behind her. She looked around quickly, but no one was there. She then got the picture, her emotions were talking to her, her emotions were running wild in the real world.

"Get back in the mirror where you all belong." she said to her different emotions.

"_Sorry what did you say?"_ the orange robed Raven said.

"_Hi! How come you never visit or bring that funny guy anymore?_" the perky pink robed Raven said.

"Who, Beastboy?" Raven asked.

"_Yeah! That's the one!_" Happy said gleefully.

"Because bringing Beastboy into my mind again would be like committing mental suicide." Raven said monotonously.

"_Please don't speak like that. It's not nice_." Timid shyly stammered.

"_Yes. That is no way to speak of our friends, speaking of which, isn't that Josh kid cute_." Love said with a sigh.

"_Ohh he is more than cute_." Lust stated.

"_He is rather intriguing. And he is quite intelligent, a very good quality_." Intelligence expressed.

"_What are we, wimps? We don't some guy_!" Stubbornness said while crossing her arms.

"Shut up, all of you!" By this time Raven couldn't take anymore. She put her hands on her head and tightly closed her eyes.

"Come on Raven, get control." she told herself. A couple seconds later a flash of colors went into the tiny mirror that was on her dresser. She opened her eyes and looked into the mirror. She saw Happy inside sticking her tongue out at Raven.

"_You're no fun!_"

"So you've noticed." Raven said while putting the mirror down on her dresser. She sighed.

"I wonder what it would be like to actually show emotion all the time? Wait, what am I saying! I have been spending way too much time with Curiosity." just then she heard a knock on her door. She went over to it. She opened the door slightly to see who it was. When she saw Josh standing in front of her she opened the door all the way.

"I thought you might up." he said.

"What makes you think that?"

"You just don't strike me as the sleeping in type. So you hungry?" he told her. She nodded.

"Ok, so uhh, where's the kitchen again?" he asked a little confused.

"This way." she started walking. Josh was entranced by how beautiful she was. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Raven noticed that he wasn't following her. She looked back at him and said,

"Well are you going to follow me, or do I need to get a leash?" she sarcastically told him.

"Sorry, got sidetracked." he said catching up to her.

----------------------------------------Teen Titans--------------------------------------

Robin looked at his clock.

**7:04**

"Better get up." He threw the covers off of him and sat up in his bed. He rubbed his temples. He opened his eyes and got out of bed. Saving the city day after day can really take it out of you. He heard something going on in the kitchen. It sounded like Cyborg having a war with the waffle maker again. Cyborg desperately needed a new one.

"The others must be up." he said to himself. He went over to his closet and put on a clean uniform. He then went to the bathroom in his room. He gelled his hair in it's spiky form. Then he went over to the night stand by his bed and placed his mask over his sapphire eyes. After this he walked out of his room and down the hall.

"Robin!" Robin turned around and saw Starfire flying up to him.

"Ohh, hey Star." Robin said with a smile.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?" she asked while she and Robin walked to the kitchen together.

"I slept alright. You?" he asked.

"The sleeping was most peaceful and refreshing." she said with a smile.

"That's good."

"Robin I must ask you something." Starfire said stopping.

"What is Starfire? Is everything ok." he said stopping and mildly concerned.

"I am fine, but it is Beastboy I am worried about." she confessed.

"Beastboy? Why?" the confused Boy Wonder said.

"Well it is just that yesterday when Terra's friends came, he did not seem like himself. And he didn't eat any of his tofu waffles. And when ever Brian would come around he would quickly leave. And Brian would give him the smirk, and I just don't want our friends to fight so close to the joyous Christmas holiday! " she managed to say all in one breath.

"Star calm down. I'm sure that Beastboy and Brian will work out whatever it is that is going on between them, but for right now lets just get some breakfast." he said with comforting smile.

She smiled back at him, "Alright, I am quite hungry myself." then she took his hand, "thank you for listening to me Robin, I needed to how you would say 'get it off my chest'." Robin's heart melted when she took his hand. He tried hard not to blush

"Uhh, no problem." he said back to her. Then they finished their way to the kitchen.

When they entered the room they saw Cyborg as predicted, killing the waffle maker.

"Why won't you work you piece of -"

"Cyborg." Robin interrupted. He knew that the next word out of Cyborg's mouth was one that was not so nice.

"Sorry Rob, but this stupid thing keeps burning the waffles."

"You show the maker of waffles who is the boss." Starfire cheered sitting down at the counter. Robin did the same. Raven was in a chair reading and taking sips of her herbal tea from time to time. Josh was sitting on the couch and eating a piece of toast while reading a book about ancient magic in Europe.

"Anyone seen BB or Terra?" Robin asked.

"No, I haven't seen Brian either." Nikki answered the leader.

"Beastboy probably won't be up for another half hour or so, knowing the little grass stain." Both Nikki and Starfire laughed at Cyborg's remark.

Meanwhile in another part of the tower a green colored boy was very much awake. Beastboy was sitting on his bed pondering if he should go see Terra.

"Maybe she'll be happy to see me. But then again she might think that I'm being an annoyance. No, she wouldn't think that, she's my girlfriend for goodness sake. So it's settled than, I am going to go see if Terra's up." then he walked out of his room.

When he was going down the hall that led to Terra's room he saw at the other end Brian. Beastboy stopped. He gave Brian a glare. Brian simply smirked. Beastboy kept up his glare. Brian then started walking towards her room. Beastboy began walking as well. Brian started to walk faster. Beastboy did the same. Then Brian started to run towards her door. Beastboy picked up his pace as well. The two boys were running to the door with all they had. When they both arrived at the door Brian went to knock, but Beastboy pushed him out of the way and put his fist up to the door. Brian then made a fire ball in his hand and threw it at Beastboy's butt. When the fire hit him he yelped and ran around in circles trying to put out the fire. Brian laughed. Then when he was inches away from her door he was knocked back ten feet by a lion. Beastboy let out a growl. Brian got up and lit his fist with fire.

"What, no friendly conversation?" Brian mocked. Beastboy merely roared again.

"Hey guys." Terra said as she walked out of the bathroom and to the kitchen. Beastboy turned back into a human.

"But, you . . . weren't you in your room?" Beastboy asked.

"No , I took a shower. So are you guys coming down to breakfast or what?" Terra said to the two stunned teens.

"Uhh, yeah." Brian said running up to her.

Beastboy was still standing there, 'So we were fighting over nothing?' he thought to himself. He looked around noticing that Brian was walking with Terra. 'Hey wait, that's my girlfriend!' he thought.

"Hey wait up!" he yelled to them.

* * *

**Ahh! I don't think this was a good chapter. But you tell me. Anyway I hope that I will have the next chappy up soon. But we are learning about the constitution in history (BLAH!) And we need to study a lot, so I will be spending a lot of my time on that.**

**-Randomgirl-**


	8. Rock Paper Scissors

**Ok so this is a quick little funny chapter I decided to do. All my friends said it was gut busting funny, so I hope you will think the same. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Rock Paper Scissors**

When Beastboy, Brian, and Terra entered the kitchen they were greeted with many "hellos" and "good mornings". Terra went to sit on the couch after she had eaten her breakfast. She pulled out the video games,

"Anyone want to play me?" she asked waving the player two controller in her hand.

"I do!" both Brian and Beastboy said at the same time .They glared at each other for some time, seeing who would cave first. Raven noticed the tension between the two.

"How about you just do 'rock paper scissors' or something?" when Raven said this both the boys hopped up from their seats and faced each other. Cyborg pulled out a microphone from one of his compartments,

"And here we are folks at the 'Rock Paper Scissors' tournament here at Titans Tower. In this corner we have the king of beasts, Beastboy!" Cyborg said in an announcer voice. Starfire, Terra and Nikki cheered. Raven wove a tiny flag in the air and said in the monotonously way possible,

"Woo."

"And in this corner we have the steaming new comer, Brian!" Terra, Nikki and Starfire cheered again but Nikki was a little louder. Josh didn't know what to do so he just said,

"Um, go Brian."

Robin was a watching all this happen. 'Maybe Star was right? Maybe there **_is_** something going on between the two.' he thought to himself.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, this will be a three round game. Whoever wins two out of the three rounds will be our winner! So contestants, choose you elements wisely for it may be the last time you ever play 'Soul Calabar III' ever again." Cyborg continued in his cheesy announcer voice.

"Or at least for today." he added.

"Players are you ready?" Cyborg asked. Both Beastboy ans Brian nodded.

"All right, let the games begin!" Cyborg shouted. Then Beastboy and Brian came closer to each other, until they were only a few feet away from one another.

"Contestants when I say go, show the other person your choice, either rock, paper or scissors." Cyborg stated.

"One . . . Two . . . Three . . . Go!" Cyborg shouted. And with that the two boys held out their hands. Brian's was in the form of a rock and Beastboy's was in the form of a piece of paper. Beastboy smiled widely when he realized that he had won the first round.

"And Beastboy wins the first round! For paper beats rock!" Cyborg shouted.

"Now time for round two! One . . . Two . . . three . . . Go!" he shouted again. Beastboy's fist was in the shape of a pair of scissors. And Brian's was in the shape of a rock.

"And Brian wins the second round!" Cyborg yelled.

"This is getting to be pointless." Raven said to Josh.

"It was all ready pointless." He said back to her.

"Well folks it looks like we are in a dead tie! Who ever wins the next round will be our winner!" Cyborg said.

Beastboy was nervous, he didn't expect Brian to do rock twice in a row. 'Maybe he'll pick rock again. So I should choose paper.' Beastboy thought to himself.

"One" came Cyborg's voice.

'But maybe that's what he wants me to think, so he'll choose scissors and beat me. But then again he could do paper and then if I choose rock he will beat me too.'

"Two."

'Ahh, I can't decide! Think Beastboy . . . please give me a sign . . ." then something hit him on the head. He looked at where it had landed. It was a pebble. He looked around the room to see who threw it at him. When his eyes came to Terra he saw her making a fist and pointing to it while mouthing out the words 'Rock'.

'Does that mean that I should choose rock?' he thought.

"Three."

'I am running out of time, I'll trust Terra and pick Rock.'

"GO!"

**Ok I know this was really short! But I had thought about this hilarious idea last night. So I just had to do it. Now you are probably saying "What was the point of this!" Well I will tell you what the point is, this chapter is supposed to show the growing rivalry between Brian and Beastboy. So that's what this chapter was all about. So I hope it made you laugh as much as it did me. And you will find out who wins in the next chap, just because I felt like writing a cliffy. So please review.**

**-Randomgirl-**


	9. Pink hair and Goonies

**I am glad you all liked the last chapter! I thought it would make you laugh! Now on to the rest of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Sadly I don't.

* * *

**

**Pink hair and goonies**

**Previously**

'_I'll just trust Terra and go with rock!' Beastboy thought to himself._

"_GO!"

* * *

_

Beastboy held out his fist with his eyes shut. Too afraid to see if he had won or lost. 'Please let me win. Please, please, please, please, please, please!' his thoughts were traveling at the speed of light.

"The winner is . . . Beastboy!" Beastboy looked up when he heard this. He saw that Brian had chosen scissors.

"Yes!" Beastboy said while punching his fist into the air above him.

Brian walked up to Beastboy and held out his hand. Beastboy eyed it like it was a snake or something.

"Good game." the pyrokinetic teen said with a hint of envy in his voice. Beastboy took his hand and shook it. But still kept his eye on him.

"Yeah, good game." Beastboy answered back.

"Well are you going to come play with me or what?" Terra asked throwing the controller at Beastboy. Beastboy caught the controller that was coming at him.

"You bet!" he said while jumping onto the couch. Terra and Beastboy started playing while the others watched. Well, Raven was reading her book and Josh was ignoring it all. But you get what I mean.

Beastboy looked over at Terra, he was wondering why she had told him rock, and not paper or scissors. Not that he was complaining.

"He Ter." he whispered over to her while her character kicked Beastboy's.

"Yeah." she whispered back.

"Why did you tell me to pick rock, how did you know that Brian would have picked scissors?" he asked dodging another kick from Terra's character.

"Well I didn't really know, but I thought that rock would be a good one to choose because rock is like a good luck thing, you know because it's my element." she said while she gave Beastboy one last kick. Then the screen flashed,

**Game Over**

**Player One WINS!**

"Aww no fair I demand a rematch!" Beastboy protested.

"Bring it on!" Terra teased. But before they could get their other game started the tower flashed red and a alarm sounded.

"Titans trouble! There's a robbery at the Jump City mall!" then with that Titans as well as their visitors went to the T-car. Robin and Starfire climbed on the R-cycle. Raven offered to fly this time. So Terra went inside the T-car while Raven and Beastboy flew over head. Raven looked over at the green hawk.

'You and Brian seem to be getting along.' she telepathically said to him with hints of sarcasm. Beastboy was a little shocked at first to hear Raven's voice inside his head.

'Yeah how could you tell.' he thought back. Raven slightly smiled at his remark.

When the Titans arrived outside the mall, they saw many people running out of it screaming.

"Run it's the pinked haired which, and her goonies!"

"Well team we know who we're up against, but we don't where they are, so we'll spit up. Nikki, Cyborg and Raven. You take the top floor. Brian, Terra ,and Beastboy you take bottom. Starfire, Josh, and myself will be surrounding the mall and looking for them out here, just in case if they escape. Titans go!" the leader of the teens shouted. The team split up into their different groups and went where Robin told them to be.

Cyborg, Nikki, and Raven went to the top floor as instructed. When they reached their destination they looked in different shops to try and find the villains. Raven looked at the 'Hot Topic' store and saw that it was trashed and there were many things missing.

"Looks like Jinx has been through here." she stated. Cyborg and Nikki came over to where Raven was. Nikki didn't know who Jinx was or who her 'goonies' were either.

"Um, who's Jinx?" she asked. Cyborg decided to answer her.

"She's a villain with an attitude. She can create hexes and all that mumbo jumbo. Watch out she's tricky and sneaky." Nikki noticed a bit of hostility in his voice.

"Um, did something happen between you two?"

"No, nothing happened." he said looking around the trashed gothic store.

"We should move on. They could be anywhere." Raven suggested.

"She's right Cyborg, we should get moving." Nikki restated.

"All right." the half machine teenager said while following his teammates. Suddenly arced pink hexes came flying towards Raven, Nikki, and Cyborg, knocking of their feet.

"Miss me?" a female teenage voice mocked.

* * *

Meanwhile on the first floor where Terra, Beastboy, and Brian were there was an argument being had.

"We should go this way! Gizmo would most likely be in the electronics store!" Beastboy yelled at Brian.

"But I heard something come from that direction. We should head that way!" Brian protested back.

"Look 'Flame Boy', I know these villains a lot better than you do, and I know for a fact the Gizmo always checks out the electronics stores first!" Beastboy yelled back.

"I don't care if you had known these guys for a million years! I know what I heard!" Brian yelled while his face was turning a red color. Terra had grown quite tired of all the arguing.

"Guys shut up! We're going to get no where fighting like this. Now we need to figure out where to go, with out yelling please." But before either of boys could answer her she was zapped in the back.

"Ahh!" Terra yelped out as she was flung across the room. When she slammed into a window case, the shards of glass went flying as her body made contact with the window. When she hit the ground she tried to get back up but collapsed.

"Ha, you terd muffins are stupider than I thought." a young voice rang.

* * *

"Robin, I can not locate Gizmo, Mammoth, or Jinx." Starfire said over her communicator.

"Keep looking Star. I want these guys caught." Robin answered.

"Yes Robin." Then she closed her communicator. Then Starfire flew up above the mall and started her scouting again.

Robin shut off his communicator. He turned to Josh.

"We should start searching the perimeter again."

"Whatever you say _boss_." Josh sarcastically remarked. Then he and Robin split up and searched around the mall . . .again. A few second later Josh slid down against a wall.

"This is pointless. Who ever these people are they're out not here."

Starfire was still scanning the area from above. She saw Josh sitting down against the wall. She was going to fly down next to him. But she saw something, no someone crash through the wall Josh was sitting by.

"Woo, what's going on!" Josh stammered out when the wall crumbled next to him. He quickly got to his feet.

"Your going to be beat to pulp, that's what goth boy!" a huge animal like teen boasted.

* * *

**So yeah my brain is officially fried. But thankfully we now have winter break! YES! So I will try and have the next up shortly . . . hopefully. My goal is to have this done before Christmas. (Crosses fingers) so any way please review! **

**-Randomgirl-**


	10. Battles

**Well here is the next chap. And I know the title to this chappy sucks, but as I said before my brain is fried! So deal with the bad chapter title.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own the Teen Titans. But Brian, Nikki and Josh are mine! Along with a Beastboy plushie!**

**Thank you to Digicowboy for noticing the mistake in Billy Numerous's name. Thank you!

* * *

**

**Battles **

Cyborg got to his feet first. He shot a glare in Jinx's direction.

"Where's your little friends?" he asked as he looked around, trying to locate Gizmo or Mammoth.

"They're taking care of 'your little friends' as we speak." Jinx remarked with a smirk.

Cyborg smiled, "Three on one? This should be easy." then Cyborg started to attack Jinx. But when he threw a punch she dodged it, and two more Jinxes appeared.

"Woo, what's going on!" Cyborg said as he saw the three Jinxes standing in front him.

"I guess you could say I _borrowed _Billy's (**A/N: as in Billy Numerous**) power." she evilly remarked while pointing to a jeweled necklace around her neck. Then Raven and Nikki awoke. Nikki rubbed her head. She saw that the pinked haired girl was making more of herself. Then about ten Jinxes lunged at Nikki. She used the water from the indoor fountain to wash them out.

"Has she always been able to do that?" Nikki asked Raven. Raven wrapped her black energy around a number of Jinxes, and they disappeared.

"No, she stole that power from another villain. I think it had something to do with the necklace she's wearing." Raven replied.

"Ok, so kill the necklace and we kill the clones." Nikki said while freezing some more Jinxes in ice, then they too disappeared.

"My thoughts exactly." Raven said back.

Cyborg heard the two girls say this. While they were keeping Jinx busy he would have to destroy the necklace.

"I'm sorry but that new necklace of yours doesn't look good on you." Cyborg said to the original Jinx. Jinx was so preoccupied with Nikki and Raven that she didn't have time to react to the sonic blast coming her way. The blast shattered her necklace and threw her back into a wall. She looked at the broken necklace and let out a feint,

"No." then she went unconscious. And when that happened the other clones disappeared.

"Well that was easier than expected." Nikki said with a smile. But she saw that Cyborg wasn't smiling back He was just glaring at the unconscious Jinx. Raven then took a pole and used her powers to wrap it securely around Jinx.

"The police will take care of the rest." She stated. Nikki walked up to Cyborg and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?" she asked. He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and turned around. He smiled at Nikki, noticing her concern.

"I'm fine." he said.

"We should probably go see if the others need help." Raven suggested.

"Yeah you're right." Cyborg said. Then he and Nikki walked with Raven to find the others.

* * *

"Gizmo! What have you done her!" Beastboy shouted at the vertically challenged kid.

"Stunned her with my nerve ray. She should be out for at least fifteen minutes. Enough time to take out you terd sniffen losers." he mocked.

"Now that's no way to talk to your elders." Brian sarcastically remarked. Then he conjured some fire in his hands and threw it at Gizmo. Gizmo then used his huge spider like metallic legs to move upward and dodge the fire balls.

" Is that all you scum bags got?"

Then Beastboy turned into a grizzly bear and went after Gizmo. Beastboy managed to break one ofthe spider legs. He turned back into his human form.

"Aww, did I break it?" Beastboy said with a smirk.

"Don't look too happy snot eater." just then Gizmo pulled out of his pack two discs. He threw them at the wall that the unconscious Terra was collapsed by. They held on to the wall. Then they beeped slowly, then the beeping got quicker and quicker. Beastboy and Brian's eyes widened. They knew what was coming next. Both Brian and Beastboy ran over to where Terra, hoping they would make it in time. The discs exploded and hurled pieces of the wall everywhere. Beastboy turned into a gorilla and covered Terra, while Brian was blasting as many chunks of rock as he couldto keep them from harming Terra or Beastboy. Well actually he didn't mind if Beastboy got hurt.

When the last of the debris fell, Beastboy turned into a snarling wolf. And angry fire danced around Brian. Though they didn't have much in common and hated each others guts, Beastboy and Brian settled their differences this onceto take down the one that had hurt the one they both loved.

"Big mistake little man!" Brian growled. Beastboy still snarled and let out a howl that made shivers crawl up your spine. Gizmo tried to fly away but a massive wall of fire prevented him from doing so. He tried to turn the other way but another flaming wall stood in his way.

"I don't suppose we can call a truce?" Gizmo said as adesperate attempt to prevent his doom. Beastboy growled at his statement.

"Take th - that as a n-no." Gizmo stammered out. Then Beastboy pounced on Gizmo. When the kid genius was pinned he looked up at the wolf holding him down. Beastboy beared his teeth at the trembling Gizmo. Then Brian went over and crushed the backpack that was on Gizmo.

"Crud!" Gizmo pouted but quickly shut up when Beastboy growled at him again. A couple seconds later Terra woke up. She sat up where she was.

"Over already?" she whined.

* * *

"And you are?" Josh asked wittily.

"Name's Mammoth. Graduate of the HIVE Academy." Mammoth said proudly.

"Woo, what did they teach there. How not to take a bath for long periods of time?" Josh said while fanning the air in front of his nose.

"Why you little!" Mammoth said angrily. He then charged Josh. But when he went in for the punch Josh disappeared.

"Wha -what? Where did you go?" Mammoth asked thin air.

"Behind you." when Mammoth turned around Josh was right there. He punched out, but again when he did so Josh disappeared.

"Come out you coward!" Mammoth screamed out.

"If you insist." Then he shocked Mammoth in the back, stunning the massive human like teen for a couple of minutes. Josh laughed to himself. But when he looked at the huge villain he saw that a giant fist was coming his way. He tried to evade it but he was too late. Josh was knocked back 20 feet, at least (about seven meters).

" Mental note, next time don't turn you back on the giant animal like villain." he said while getting back up. Just then a barrage of starbolts came crashing towards Mammoth.

"You shall not harm my new friend!" Starfire warned with green fury glowing in her eyes. Then she fired her eye beams at Mammoth. Starfire then landed near Josh to make he was ok.

"Thanks Starfire." Josh said.

"You are most welcome." she said with smile. "Do you think you can distract him for a few moments while I contact Robin?" she asked.

"No problem." the confidant goth boy remarked.

"Glorious." Starfire then opened her communicator.

"Robin I have located Mammoth, and I am with Josh."

"All right Star. I'll be right there." Robin said over the communicator. Then both Starfire and Robin closed their communicators.

"Hey ugly!" Josh mocked. Then he shocked Mammoth again. When Mammoth regained his strength he came charging at Josh.

"I am going to knock you into the next city!" Mammoth yelled back.

"I don't think so!" Robin shouted as he appeared in front of Mammoth and knocked him back with his bo staff. Then Starfire threw another wave of starbolts at the already weak Mammoth. When the dust cleared Mammoth was still standing, but just barely.

"Allow meto do the honors." Josh offered. He then summoned a large amount of electricity. Bolts of electricity were lively moving around Josh. He then directed themat the half conscious villain. Mammoth's eyes widened as he saw the electricity coming his way. When the blots hit him he flew back. Mammoth was now as sound asleep as an old man.

"Well that took care that." Josh said turning to the others.

"Yes that was most successful." Starfire gleefully commented.

"Yeah nice work Josh. Let's see if the others had as good of a turn out as we did." Robin suggested.

"Ok . . ._boss_."

Then Josh, Starfire, and Robin went looking for their friends. When they walked inside they saw Brian and Beastboy arguing, again. And Terra was rubbing her temples behind the quarreling boys.

Robin went up to the three. He turned to Terra,

"What are they arguing about now?"

"I don't even know anymore.But it sounds like who actually beat Gizmo." she said to her leader.

"Please friends let us not fight." Starfire pleaded. But the two boys wouldn't listen. Then they heard someone calling for them.

"Yo, guys up here!" Cyborg said while he and Nikki waved to them from the second floor. Raven teleported herself down to where the others were. Cyborg and Nikki then went down the stairs and over to their friends.

" Jinx is up there all tied up with the police taking her away. How about the rest of em'?" Cyborg asked.

Robin answered first. " The police are getting rid of Mammoth as we speak." then they all turned to Terra, seeing as how Beastboy and Brian were too caught up in their arguing to even hear the question.

"Gizmo is takencare oftoo." Terra answered.

"All right good job team. So what do you want to do now?" Robin asked his team.

"How about we go to a movie!" Nikki said.

"No let us go to the stand of tacos!" Starfire gleamed.

"You mean the Taco stand?" Robin questioned.

"Yes!" she joyously answered.

"I got it! how about we all go ice skating at the park?" Terra commented.

"Sounds like fun." Cyborg told her.

"Ooo, yeah. I haven't been ice skating in ages!" Nikki mentioned.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt." Josh gave in. And Raven nodded when they looked at her. Then they all looked at Beastboy and Brian.

"Should we inform them?" Starfire asked.

"They'll figure it out." Robin stated. Then with that they all left.

" I totally scared the wits out of that kid more than you did, admit it." Brian argued

"No way! Did you see that look on his face whenI growled at him?" Beastboy protested.

When Brian stopped arguing with Beastboyfor a moment he noticed the others were walking out the door.

"Uhh, I think we've been ditched." Brian said.

Beastboy stopped his arguing as well and looked at the others.

"So not cool." he said. Then both boys ran to catch up with the group.

* * *

**I like how this one turned out. I hope I did the fighting scenes good enough.** **Well anyway, I hope you all liked it! And if you have any ideas on what should happen when they go ice skating please tell me! And for the record it's going to be an outdoor skating rink. All suggestions are welcome.** **Well bye!** **Oh, and review!**

**-Randomgirl-**


	11. Ice Skating

**Yeah! I got this chapter up quicker than I thought I would. So I hope you all like it! Ohh and i am using big words again! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I am running out of clever ways to say this. But I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Claustrophobic: being afraid of tight or small spaces.

* * *

**

**Ice Skating**

The park was blanketed with white shimmering snow. The trees glistened off radiant light as the sun was starting to set. On the ice there were parents with their little ones. Lovers were skating hand in hand. And a few not so good skaters crashed and fell every now and then. It seemed that everyone in Jump City was happy. Well, why shouldn't they be, Christmas is only a week away.

"I can not wait to skate on the frozen water." Starfire gleamed while trying to put on her skate.

"Here let me help." Robin offered. He laced up her skate and tied it tight.

"Yeah, I'm glad you thought of this Terra." Brian said while moving a little closer to her.

"I am too. This is going to be so much fun." Terra said excitedly, tying her skate. Beastboy saw Brian move closer to Terra, so he moved closer also. Brian noticed this and scooted even closer to her. Beastboy was now getting annoyed and moved closer again. Terra noticed the two boys were really close to her.

"You guys are going to make me claustrophobic " then she went to the ice. She skated a figure eight. The two boys watched in amazement. She was so graceful.

"Well see ya." Brian told Beastboy as he too went to the ice.

"Hey wait!" Beastboy shouted. The two boys slid and slipped on the ice. They were like two fished out of water. Terra giggled as she skated up to them.

"Need a hand?" she asked them with outstretched hands. The two boys gladly accepted the offer. They each took one of Terra's hands, and she helped them both up.

"Now let's see if I can teach you two how to skate." Terra said with a smile.

* * *

When Starfire went to the ice she slipped and clung onto Robin. 

"Ohh, it is most slippery!" Starfire said to him with a laugh. He blushed when she held onto him and said,

"Yeah, it'll take some getting use to. Here I'll help you." then he led her to the railing that surrounded the perimeter of the ice rink.

"Use this to steady yourself. And I'll make sure you don't fall." then Robin laced his fingers with Starfire's. She then began to take tiny steps with her skates.

"See you're learning fast." Robin complimented.

"Yes, this is most wonderful!" Starfire said with glee. Pretty soon Starfire could skate without the help of the rail or Robin.

"Wow you doing really good, looks like you don't need my help anymore." Robin said kind of sad that he wasn't needed anymore. Starfire noticed his expression drop. She then smiled and took his hand again. He was stunned by this action at first but then smiled back at her. And the two skated around the rink, hand in hand.

* * *

"Hey Nikki!" Cyborg shouted at the aquamancer. She turned at looked at him, but when she did so she was hit in the face with a snowball. She wiped the snow off her face to see Cyborg laughing his brains out. She then got a smug look on her face. 

"Ohhhhh, Cyyyyborrrrg." she chimed. When Cyborg looked at her he saw Nikki pointing above his head. He looked above him and saw a huge snow ball floating in the air. Just then it fell and covered the half robot teen with snow. When he finally climbed out of the snow he saw Nikki right in front of him.

"And that is why you never start a snowball fightwith me." she joked.

"Ohh is that so, well I can think of something that would get you so turned around you wouldn't know what to do next." Cyborg taunted.

"Ohh, and that would be?" she questioned.

"This." Cyborg then pulled Nikki closer into him and kissed her. Not sure on what to do Nikki just stood there and accepted the kiss. When Cyborg broke the kiss he looked at her. He laughed to himself when he saw the look of happiness and surprise on her face.

"Uhh . . . I . . . huh." was all she managed to say. Cyborg laughed again.

"So I succeeded, didn't expect that to happen." he said to himself.

* * *

Raven and Josh were sitting at a picnic table talking about books and poems that they've read, while drinking hot coco to warm them up. 

"Have you read 'The Tell Tale Heart' by Edgar Allen Poe?" Josh asked.

"Yes, I've read all of his stuff." she answered him.

"That's cool. I've never met another Poe fan before." Josh confessed.

"Really? You know I think you would like this café I go to. There's lots of people there who share their poetry and stuff like that. You know if you wanna come with me sometime." Raven said trying to contain her emotions.

"Sound like a date." Josh said with a slight smile. He then gave Raven a kiss on the cheek. She blushed slightly at his gesture.

"I'm going to go get us some more coco. I'll be right back." he said while taking his cup and Raven's to the 'Hot Chocolate' stand.

* * *

"Ok, maybe ice skating isn't your thing." Terra told the two boys. Beastboy and Brian then fell once more. 

"Here let's take a break." she then got off the ice and sat down at a table. Beastboy and Brian tried to follow but slipped . . .and slipped . . .and slipped again.

"Forget this." Beastboy said. He transformed into a bird and flew to where Terra was. His skates were left on the ice. He then went and sat down next to Terra. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He then smirked over at Brian who was still having trouble getting of the ice, and Beastboy scooted closer to Terra.

"Why that little . . ." Brian said as he saw this. He then tried his hardest to get to Terra, when he got an idea. Brian then fell on purpose (well mostly on purpose). He yelped out in pain.

"Ohh my gosh!" Terra jumped of the bench and went over to Brian.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Uhh . . .I . . . think so. Ahh." he said while to get up. Terra then helped him up and supported his weight on her shoulders while directing him to bench.

"Ohh, jeez Brian. You took a hard fall there. Here let me go get your shoes. Beastboy can you help Brian take off his skates while I'm gone?" she asked Beastboy. Even though Beastboy despised Brian, he loved Terra and would do anything for her.

"Sure." he answered. Then Terra went to go get Brian shoes.

'How pathetic! He had to sink down to this! And yet I'm angry that I didn't think of this!' Beastboy thought to himself as he helped Brian take off his skates. Then Brian pulled Beastboy closer aggressively and whispered in his ear.

"Look, Terra is my girl. Always has been always will be. And I didn't come this far to find her then loose her!" Beastboy was now angry. He looked at Brian with hate in his eyes,

"Terra is my girlfriend now! And I love her more than anything in this universe. And I don't plan to loose her so easily!" Beastboy harshly said back.

"We'll see about that." Brian remarked. The two boys were about ready to rip each other apart, when Terra came back.

"Hey guys. Robin said it's about time we head home. It's starting to get really cold out." she said in between shivers.

"Ok." Brian said still keeping his glare on Beastboy.

"Ohh, here are your shoes Brian. Are you feeling better?" Terra said while handing Brian his shoes. "And I grabbed yours too BB." then she handed Beastboy his.

"Thanks." Beastboy thanked her.

"Well do I have to put your shoes on for you or can you two do it by yourselves." she asked. Then the two boys put on their shoes and stood up.

"Are we ready to go now?" she asked again.

"Yeah." Beastboy and Brian said at the same time.

"Well let's go then. Cy is waiting for us in T-car." After Terra said this Brian turned to Beastboy,

"Race ya. Unless your scared you'll lose." Brian mocked.

"You're on!" Beastboy said.

"Just one rule." Brian stated.

"What's that?" Beastboy suspiciously questioned.

"No powers." Brian answered. Then he took off. And Beastboy followed. Brian was fast but Beastboy was catching up. Soon they were neck and neck. Beastboy was giving it his all. Brian noticed Beastboy inching ahead of him. He then got a evil grin on his face. He held out his foot a bit and tripped Beastboy. Beastboy did many somersaults and finally hit a tree.

"Hey you cheated!" Beastboy shouted.

"Didn't say tripping was against the rules!" Brian said still running towards the T-car. Brian won the race. Then Beastboy stood up and went to the car as well.

Terra finished putting on her coat and gloves, when she looked up she saw that the boys had already left.

"Hey, where'd everybody go?"

* * *

**So yeah. That was it. I hoped you all like it. I tried to use as many of your guy's ideas as I could. Well I will try to have the next chap up tomorrow or even late tonight if I can. And let me say that the next one is the chapter that you all have been waiting for, the heartbreak. **

**-Randomgirl-**


	12. Heartbreak

**So here is the chapter you all have been waiting for. The big chapter where Brian makes his move on Terra, the chapter where everything changes. I don't want to give too much away, so you will just have to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**

**Heartbreak**

When the titans arrived back at home they all went to their normal stations. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games. Raven was showing Josh one of her many books. Starfire and Nikki were cheering on Cyborg and Beastboy. Robin was working on his bird-a-rang. But if you would look hard enough you would notice two teens were missing from the group. Brian and Terra were in Terra's room. They had snuck out quietly when Brian said he wanted to talk with her.

"What is it Brian? Is everything all right?" Terra asked with concern in her voice.

"Everything is perfect." he said with his charming grin.

"Than what did you need to talk to me about?" the confused geomancer questioned.

"Us." Brian answered her.

* * *

"Boo ya! I win again! Face it BB, you can't beat me." Cyborg gloated as he won another game. 

"Fine. Ok you win." Beastboy gave in. Nikki walked up and took the controller from Beastboy.

"Let me have a go at it."

"You wanna go up against me, is that right?" Cyborg asked.

"That's right." she said back to him.

"All right then." Cyborg told her while setting up a new game. Beastboy mean while looked around the room for Terra and couldn't find her. And he couldn't find Brian either.

"Any of you know where Terra went?" he asked.

"I think her and Brian went to talk somewhere." Raven answered. Beastboy's heart quickly skipped a beat. He then raced out of the room to try and find Terra, or Brian.

* * *

"Us?" Terra puzzled. 

"Yeah, us." Brian said moving in a little closer to her.

"Well, uhh . . . what about _us_ do you want to talk about?" Terra said moving back as he moved closer to her.

"Terra I don't think I could go another day without you knowing. And it's killing me that I didn't get to tell you how I felt about you before you left." he started.

"Brian what are you talking about?" Terra asked while bumping into a table and knocking off some papers. Then Brian cornered her. She couldn't move back any more.

"Terra I love you! And I always have, I just wish I told you this before." he said while slipping a hand around her waist. She gasped when she felt his hand around her.

* * *

Beastboy whipped around a corner and skid to a halt when he saw Terra's door open. He quietly went up to it. He peered inside and saw Brian with his hands on Terra. Then he heard Terra try to say something. 

"Brian I . . ." but she didn't finish. Brian was moving closer to her lips. Beastboy now was filled with hate and hurt. She was just going to let him kiss her. And he stepped away from the door. He couldn't take much more. But if he only had stayed a few moments more he would have seen this,

Brian moved closer and closer to Terra. She then closed her eyes moved closer as well. But then Beastboy appeared in her mind. She then shot her eyes open. Terra saw Brian only inches away from her lips.

"Brian wait." she said to him while putting her hand on his chest to prevent him form moving any closer.

"What is it." he asked confused. She then pushed past him and hung her head.

"Brian I'm sorry I can't do this. I do love you just not . . ."

"Just not how you love Beastboy." he finished for her. She nodded and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm really sorry." she said. He then walked up to her and put a hand on her check to lift her head.

"Don't be, you can't change how you feel." Brian said, then he walked out of her room. Terra then sighed to her self. She walked out of her room as well and started down the hall. She saw Beastboy. She ran up to him.

"Hey BB."

Beastboy just kept walking like he didn't hear her. Terra then went in front of him.

"Hey what's buggin' ya?" she asked. He didn't even look up at her when he said,

"You are." after he said this he started to walk to his own room again. Terra stood there hurt and confused.

"Beastboy what are talking about? What did I do?" she asked with hurt in her eyes. Just then Raven and Josh were walking down the hall when they saw Beastboy and Terra.

"Something's wrong." Raven told him.

"How can you tell?" he asked her.

"I can sense it." she answered.

Terra was still standing there waiting for an answer. Beastboy then turned around, he had the look of anger in his eyes.

"You wanna know what you did! You betrayed me again! I gave you my heart and you just trampled all over it, like it meant nothing to you, like I meant nothing to you! I saw you kissing Brian!" he yelled at her.

"This can't be good." Josh said. All the yelling had attracted more viewers. Now Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Nikki, and Brian were watching the two fight.

"What are you talking about! I never kissed Brian!" Terra yelled back.

"Don't give me that Terra I saw him in your room. He was going to kiss you, and you were just going to let him!" he screamed.

"If you saw that, then you would have seen me push him away. You would have seen me say that I loved you not him!" Terra was now trying her hardest to hold back her tears.

"Yeah right! You know what, I don't even know why we are ever together in the first place. All you can ever do lie to me!" he yelled at her. Beastboy's jelously and rage now took over his actions and words. They were clouding his sense of reason.

"And all you can do is jump to conclusions! I don't know why we are together either!" she spited back.

"Then it's settled, you and I are finished! For good this time!" then with that he walked to his door.

Terra couldn't believe what she just heard. Her eyes were stinging with held back tears.

"Beastboy, please don't leave." she said in between sobs. Beastboy didn't even look back at her again. He walked into his room and slammed the door. Terra then couldn't hold back the tears any longer. The tears streamed down her face. She still stood in front of Beastboy's door.

Starfire walked over to Terra and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Friend please, do not cry." Starfire comforted. Terra then pulled her shoulder away from Starfire. She pushed past the others and went to her own room.

"Man, Beastboy was harsh." Cyborg said.

"I am worried for both friend Terra and Beastboy." Starfire said.

"Yeah they both took pretty hard blows. And what was Beastboy talking about how 'Terra kissed Brian'?" Robin stated. Brian spoke up,

"I did try to kiss Terra. But she was telling the truth when she said that she pushed me away, and said that she loved Beastboy." he confessed. "Maybe I should talk to her." Brian said while walking towards Terra's room. Then Cyborg pulled him back,

"Maybe I should go instead." then Cyborg went to Terra's room.

"I'll go talk to Beastboy I guess." Raven said.

* * *

When Cyborg knocked onTerra's door he got no answer. He could hear sobs coming from within the room. He knocked again. 

"Go away, please just go away." Terra sobbed out.

"Terra it's me Cyborg. Please let me in, I wanna talk." after he said this the door opened to reveal a tear stained Terra with red puffy eyes.

"Ohh, Ter." Cyborg said when saw this. He then stepped inside her room. She went and sat down on the bed and held a silver heart shaped box. Cyborg went and sat next to her. He saw the box. It was open and inside it had pictures of Terra and Beastboy. She held up a picture. It showed Terra with her arm around a drenched Beastboy.

"This was when I pushed Beastboy in fountain at the mall because he said the pants that I bought made my butt look big." she said with sobs. Cyborg remembered it too,

"Yeah and he was soaked all the way home. Got my car all wet." he said with a little chuckle. Terra looked at Cyborg and started to cry again. He hugged her and tried to calm her down. In a way he was like her big brother.

"Shh, Terra don't cry." he comforted.

"I love him so much. Why doesn't he believe me?" she asked with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Just give him time Terra. He'll come around." then Terra stopped for a moment. 'I'll never forgive him. Never.' she thought as she closed her eyes again. She soon cried herself to sleep. Cyborg laid her on her bed and pulled blankets over her. Then he quietly left the room.

"I wish there was more I could do." he said quietly to himself.

* * *

Raven made her way over to Beastboy's room. She hesitated at first but then knocked on the door. 

"Beastboy, it's Raven. I want to talk to you." she said in her monotone voice.

"Don't feel like talking if you haven't noticed." was his harsh reply.

"You know that won't work on me. I can sense your true emotions remember. And right now they're telling me that you are hurt more than you are angry."

Just then the door opened and Raven stepped inside. Beastboy's room was cluttered as usual. She went and sat down in a chair. Beastboy went and sat on his bed.

"So are you just going to sit there?" Raven asked.

"That's the plan." he said back to her with his arms crossed.

"So your just going to let her get away then. Your not even going to reason with anybody?" Raven questioned him.

"Why are you taking your side?" Beastboy almost yelled out.

"I am not taking anybody's side. I am just opening your eyes Beastboy." she said with wisdom.

"Opening my eyes? What more is there to see? She kissed him, and threw me out like yesterday's trash! She doesn't care about me!"

Raven now stood up, she was getting impatient with Beastboy, "She didn't kiss him! Brian even said so. And now she is in her room! She cried herself to sleep Beastboy! Does that sound like she doesn't care about you!" Raven took a deep breath and sat back down.

"She didn't kiss him?" Beastboy was now no longer angry but confused.

"No she didn't." Raven answered.

"Then I just . . . and she." he stammered out.

"Yep." Raven remarked.

" I really screwed this up, didn't I Rae?" he asked the empath.

"I would say so. But that doesn't mean you can't make things right." she said to him. Beastboy then got up and gave her hug. Nothing romantic, just a friendly hug. After they were done hugging Raven was walking out his door, she stopped and turned to him.

"Ohh and Beastboy, don't call me 'Rae'."

Beastboy smiled a bit and said, "ok." Raven then went out of the room. Beastboy went and laid down on his bed. He looked over at the night stand by his bed. He saw a picture of himself and Terra. She was giving him a kiss on the cheek. His heart stopped when she gave him that kiss. He smiled and then it quickly faded when he remembered what he had said.

_Then it's settled, you and I are finished! For good this time_

"Jeez, Beastboy you really messed up this time." he looked at the picture again.

"I have to make things right." then with that last thought he fell asleep.

* * *

**Well there you go. I hope you liked it. I was going to make this two different chapters, but I decided to give you guys more this time. I will hopefully have the next chap up soon! And please review.**

**-Randomgirl-**


	13. The plan

**Yeah ok so here is the next chap.I really hope that it is good. I went through so many versions of this thatI almost cried:( butI finally ended up with this one. soI hope you read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**

**The plan**

A few days had passed since Beastboy and Terra's fight, and at first Terra only came out of her room to go to the bathroom. And when they would drag her out to eat. But after a while she started to interact with everyone again. But to her, Beastboy didn't exist. When ever he was in the same room as her she would take no notice of him. She wouldn't give him a second glance. For all she was concerned, he had broken her heart and now it was his turn to feel the pain.

Terra walked into the Titans livingroom. She saw Robin making his breakfast. And Raven and Josh reading. And Beastboy was at the counter eating.

"Good morning Robin." Terra greeted Robin with a smile. He smiled back.

"Good morning Terra. Sleep ok?" he asked.

"Could have been better, but for the most part yeah, it was all right." she answered. But this was a lie. Truth be told, she had slept horrible, ever since her fight with Beastboy she hadn't had a good night sleep. He haunted her in her dreams. She could pretend Beastboy wasn't there during the day, but at night he always there. Always in her dreams.

Terra went and sat on the couch. She looked over at Raven and Josh.

"Hey Raven, hey Josh." Terra said. Raven and Josh looked up from their books.

"Hey Terra, aren't you going to eat?" Josh asked. Terra looked at him nervously, she hadn't eaten well in days. She didn't feel like eating to be honest. Although her stomach craved food, she couldn't come to eat.

"Uhh . . . no I'm not that hungry." she quietly said back to him.

"You haven't eaten since yesterday morning when Starfire had to force feed you." Raven remarked. They all eyed Terra. Beastboy especially was worried for her. It's bad enough she didn't even talk to him, but she was really starting to worry him with this 'no eating' thing.

"This isn't healthy Terra, you need to eat something." Robin told her.

"Look, I'm just not hungry. But if it will make you guys happy I'll eat a piece of toast." she said back to them. Then she walked over to the toaster and popped two pieces of bread inside. When they popped back up she took the toast and walked out of the room. When she was walking out the door, Cyborg was walking in.

"Hey Cy." Terra said to him as she walked past him.

"Hey." he greeted back. Then she went to her room again, and Cyborg went and sat down by Beastboy.

"So she's actually eating something today." Cyborg said as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah but we almost had to get Starfire in here again." Josh answered Cyborg.

" Dude! Did you see that! She didn't even look at me!" Beastboy whined.

"What did you expect? That she would come in here and smother you with love." Josh asked.

"Well no, but . . ." Beastboy began. Brian, Nikki, and Starfire then came into the room.

"Good morning everyone!" Starfire gleamed.

"Hi, what's for breakfast?" Nikki asked.

"Whatever your heart desires." Cyborg told her as he put on chef's hat. Nikki giggled at his comment.

"Surprise me." she said. Mean while Brian went over to Robin.

"Is Terra still asleep?" he asked.

"No she came down earlier. She went back to her room." Robin answered him.

"Did she eat?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, she made herself some toast." the leader responded.

"That's not enough! Ugh! Why won't she eat?" Brian said while hitting his fist on the table. Everyone looked at him.

"This is all my fault." he remarked quietly. He hung his head and sat down. Beastboy then went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No dude, it's my fault. I let my jealously and anger get the best me." then he smiled slightly at Brian. Brian smiled back at him.

"I guess we both acted pretty stupid." Brian confessed.

"Yeah, I would say." Beastboy exasperated as he sank into the couch.

* * *

Mean while back in Terra's room she was pacing around. Her room was only lit with the sunlight from the window. She didn't know why she was pacing, but she just felt like she had to keep to moving. She sat down for a bit on her couch. She looked at the two pieces of toast that laid on the table next to her computer.

"Why is this so hard, why can't we just be together with out complications?" she sighed, and then she laid down. But when she laid her head it hit something hard.

"Ow!" she yelped out as she rubbed the back of her head. She looked to see what she had hit her head on. It was one of Beastboy's joke books. She smiled as she saw it. She picked it up and looked inside.

**Why did the cookie go to the doctor?**

**Because he felt crummy!**

She giggled a bit when she read this. She then saw images of Beastboy in her mind. His smile made her heart break. His laugh made her spine shiver. She was soon in tears again.

"I hate you Beastboy! I hate you." she sobbed. But her heart told her otherwise. She loved the little green jokester. She loved him with all her heart. She yearned to be with him again, but her stubbornness would not allow it.

* * *

Back in the kitchen Beastboy was trying to come up with a plan to win Terra back.

"How about I make her a Christmas dinner?" Beastboy asked Cyborg.

"With the way you cook, you might end up killin' the poor the girl." Cyborg stated.

"Ok then, how about I take her on a romantic walk along the beach?"

"It's below freezing. I wouldn't suggest that." Cyborg answered his green friend.

"Well what can I do!" Beastboy questioned. Suddenly a lightbulb appeared above his head and a smile swept across his face.

"I got it!" then Beastboy left the tower as quick as he could.

"Umm . . .ok." Cyborg said.

* * *

Beastboy was in the shape of a cheetah and was quickly trying to get to the store that he was looking for. He stopped when he saw a sign above a building that said,

'**Her Jewelers'**

He stepped inside and saw a very elegant looking atmosphere. It had few Christmas decorations, and everything seemed to be made of glass. He went up to the counter.

"Umm . . .excuse me." Beastboy timidly said. The man at the counter turned around, his eyes became wide as he saw who was his costumer.

"You're a Teen Titan!" the man said. Everybody that was in the store looked at what the man was talking about. And when they saw that indeed there was a 'Teen Titan' in the store, a swarm of people surrounded Beastboy.

"Uhh . . . help!" Beastboy yelled as he was getting mauled by people.

"Ohh, right away sir." the clerk said, he clapped his hands, and at once Security dug Beastboy out of the pile of people and took him into another room.

"Now what can I do for you sir?" the man asked.

"Well, I'm looking for something to give to this amazing girl. It can't just be anything, it has to be perfect." he told the man. The man nodded a bit.

"I see, can you tell me anything about the girl." the man asked.

"Ok, umm . . . she has blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. And her favorite color is red, and . . ." the man interrupted Beastboy before he could finish.

"I know exactly what your looking for. Follow me." the man said while walking towards a glass case. Beastboy followed as instructed. When the man got to the glass case he pulled out a velvet box.

"Here you go sir." then the man handed the box to Beastboy. Beastboy opened the box and inside there was a gold heart necklace that was studded with rubies.

" Dude, it's perfect!" Beastboy shouted in delight. "How much?" Beastboy asked.

"Free of charge sir. You saved my store so many times from robbers and thieves, that it is the least I could do." the man said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Beastboy said.

"You are most welcome." the man replied.

"Well I have to get going, and thank you again for the necklace." Beastboy said as he was about to step back into the room filled with people who had attacked him before.

"Sir, you can take the back way out if you'd like." the man said. Beastboy smiled and stepped out the back. Then he made his way home. When he was flying through the air he thought to himself,

"Now for part two."

* * *

**Ok, ok. I know this wasn't very good, but give me a break here. I am just happy that I'm going to have the next chapter done by Christmas. And what is Beastboy's bigplan to winTerra back? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out! And I will have the next chap up in a few days. So please review!**

**-Randomgirl-**


	14. Forgive me?

**Yay! I win! I got this chap done by Christmas! now i can take a break! not that I'm going to of coarse, I love this place too much! I'll make all my thank yous to my reviewers in the next chap, I'm just too tired now. XD**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**

**Forgive me?**

It seemed the snow knew that today was Christmas, for it was falling to the ground with such grace and beauty that you would think today was a fairy tale. There were presents under the tree. One for each Titan. Each year the Titans would all pitch in to buy each Titan one big present. This year they got Cyborg a new waffle maker. They all got Robin a new punching bag, for he had beaten his old one to a pulp. They all got Raven some Indian tea that was imported all the way from India itself. They bought Starfire the 'Big Book of World Records'. They bought Terra a scrapbook along with a new camera. And they bought Beastboy 'The Best Comedians Throughout the Ages' movie.

Robin awoke first. But not because he was done sleeping, but because he heard noise coming from somewhere.

"Who could be up?" he said while putting on his mask. Robin walked out of his room and to the source of all the noise. He walked past Raven's room and Starfire's. Then he went by Cyborg's. And when he went over to Terra's she was still asleep. And Brian, Nikki, and Josh were still in their rooms.

"Well, who could it be?" then he thought for bit. "No way. It can't be." then he walked over to Beastboy's room. And as he had expected he heard lots of noise and moving around inside.

"Beastboy what are you doing?" Robin asked while knocking on the door.

"Uhh . . . nothing!" was Beastboy's answer. Then Robin heard something fall and break.

"Beastboy, you're doing something, and what broke?" Robin said in his leader tone of voice. The door opened and Beastboy was in front of Robin, blocking his way into the room.

"If I show you, will you promise not to tell anyone what I'm doing?. Especially Terra." Beastboy questioned.

"Yes I promise." Robin replied. Just then Beastboy stepped aside to let Robin inside. When Robin got a full view of the room he saw that it was in the process of being cleaned. And Beastboy was hanging Christmas decorations all over.

"What are you doing? And why is your room clean? Your room is never clean." Robin stated.

"Well, this is all apart of my plan to get Terra back, and hopefully she will forgive me." Beastboy said while picking up more clothes off the floor and stuffing them into his closet.

"Well good luck Beastboy, I hope things work out for you and Terra. Ohh, and we're going to start the present opening after everyone wakes up." Robin said while walking out of the room.

"Ok dude, and thanks for the encouragement. It means a lot to me." Beastboy thanked his leader and friend.

"Your welcome." Robin said with a smile, and then he went out of the room. Beastboy meanwhile was making sure everything was perfect and his room was clean.

"Ok, everything looks good. Ohh . . .I almost forgot!" Beastboy said while running to his night stand. He dug through the drawer until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the tiny velvet box and put it on a table that was in the room.

"Now there's only one thing missing." he said. Then he walked out of his room and started towards Terra's. When he got to her room he stood outside of it. He couldn't come to knock, he couldn't do it. She hated him, why would she even answer the door, let alone forgive him? But he had to try.he had to get Terra back. It was killing him that they were fighting, that she hated him. He loved her, he needed her. He brought his fist up to the door and was about to knock when it swooshed open.

"What are you doing?" Terra asked, it sounded much like the way Raven would talk to Beastboy. Beastboy put his fist down and smiled embarrassingly.

"Uhh . . .I was going to see if . . . you wanted to come to my room for a sec. Umm, I have something to show you." he admitted.

"No." Terra plainly said and was about to close the door. Just before it closed Beastboy held it open.

"Terra please, just this once. If you still hate me after this you never have to talk to me again. I promise." he pleaded.

"How do I know you'll keep it?" she questioned with out even looking back at him.

"I guess I deserve that." Beastboy said ashamed.

"I would say so." Terra replied him. Beastboy then opened the door all the way.

"Terra please . . .trust me." with his last words Terra stepped outside her room and closed the door.

"Fine." she said. Beastboy was doing back flips on the inside. But acted very casual on the outside.

"Ok, follow me my Lady." he said while bowing then walking towards his room. Terra rolled her eyes and followed. But on the inside she was laughing at the funny changeling. When they got to Beastboy's room he stopped and pulled out of his pocket a handkerchief. He folded it few times and went over to Terra.

"What are you doing with that?" she said while backing up a bit.

"Ohh, come on Terra. This is all part of the surprise." he said.

"This wasn't in the deal." she stated. Beastboy then turned into a cute little kitten with the blindfold in his mouth, he looked at Terra with his pleading, cute, little kitten eyes. No matter how mad she was at Beastboy, she could never say no to the face, almost no one could.

"All right, fine." she gave in. Beastboy transformed back into his human form and put the blindfold around her eyes.

"Ok I'm going to lead you in now." he said with a smile.

"Ok." she said with hints of annoyance in her voice. Then Beastboy led her into his room. When he had Terra in the position he wanted her in, he whipped off the blindfold.

"Taduh!" he said while doing so. When Terra saw the decorated room she gasped. She looked around the room. It was like the room wasn't even Beastboy's anymore. It was so beautiful with all the Christmas decorations. And it was actually clean. Then her eye caught a glimpse of the small velvet box that was on a table with a gold table cover. She walked over to it. There was a note attached to the tiny black box. It read.

_To Terra,_

_The one that I love,_

_the one I can't live with out._

_The one that is more beautiful than any angel above._

_You my earth angel, is what my life's about. _

_-Garfield_

Terra looked at him with, not hate in her eyes, but more of surprise this time.

"Go a head, open it." Beastboy persisted. Terra took the box off the table and went and sat on Beastboy's bed. Beastboy went over and sat by her. Terra opened the box, and when she did her eyes sparkled. Inside she saw a necklace that had a gold chain and a golden heart dangling off the chain.. Andon the heart were dazzling crimson red rubies.

"Terra I'm really sorry for what I said the other day, and how I've been acting ever since Brian came here. I just love you so much that I didn't want to lose you. And when I saw Brian with his hands around I just snapped. I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" Beastboy apologized. Then Beastboy helped Terra put on her necklace as she held her hair out of the way. She looked at the stunning necklace around her neck once more.

"Ohh, Gar." She said quietly. Now Beastboy knew he had done something right. Terra only calls him 'Gar' when she is really happy with him. Just then Terra wrapped her arms around Beastboy's neck and kissed him causing him to fall back onto the bed. Beastboy was shocked at first but then accepted the kiss and wrapped his arms around her as well.Terra then broke the kiss to get some air. She looked at his charming emerald green eyes.

"So I guess this means you forgive me?" Beastboy asked, with Terra's arms still wrapped around him and his still around her. She smiled at him,

"How could I not?" after she said this a she passionately kissed him again. And the two stayed together, holding each other in their arms, never wanting to let go ever again, not wanting to ever let go of love.

* * *

**Aww, that was so sweet and cute I almost cried writing it. Well I'm sure it's not that good, but you get what I mean. So yeah, they finally made up and kissed! Yay! Just in time for Christmas too! Well there is one more chap left. So I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far. Please review.**

**-Randomgirl-**


	15. Scrapbooks and Truces

**This is the last chapter for this story. I am kind of sad to see it end. but any way, I hope you enjoy it! And a BIG 'Thank you' to all of my reviewers! **

**TerraxBeastBoyFan, teentitantruefriend, T.v-aholic, The Gidgeman, candylip, Diqicowboy, Pheonix Queen of Spite, sunflowerb, Princess Aelita Lyoko, Wolfless andTerra106. IfI forgot anybodyI am so sorry, but I think I got everyone.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**

**Scrapbooks and Truces**

Terra and Beastboy went to the livingroom after Robin had knocked on the door and told them that the others were awake now. Terra and Beastboy walked hand in hand down the halls. Looking at each other every so often.

"So what did you guys get me." Beastboy asked smiling at Terra.

"You'll just have to find out on your own." she said playfully. Cyborg then came out of his room. A look of confusion and puzzlement was about him as he saw the two walking together.

"Did I miss something?" he asked. But the two love birds kept walking down hall. Terra then kissed Beastboy on the check.

"Now I know I missed somethin'" Cyborg said, and he too started towards the mainroom of Titans Tower. When Terra and Beastboy entered the room holding hands everyone gave them quizzical looks. Robin then smiled at Beastboy. Beastboy smiled back. Terra went and sat on the couch and Beastboy followed. Robin leaned over the back and whispered to Beastboy.

"So I'm guessing everything went to plan?"

"Went even better." Beastboy answered him. Starfire came over to them.

"Friends you are no longer fighting?" she asked. Terra and Beastboy looked at each other and smiled.

"No, not anymore." Terra answered.

"Oh, this is most joyous!" Starfire siad while hugging the two. Then Nikki came over.

"I'm glad you two made up." Nikki then saw the necklace around Terra's neck.

"Wow, that is beautiful Terra!"

"Yeah, Beastboy got it for me."

"So when are we going to start the present opening?" Cyborg asked with anticipation.

"Right now." Robin answered. Ten all the teens gathered around the tree. Robin picked up the first present that was to be opened.

"This one's to Raven." he said while looking at the label. Raven walked up and opened it. She smiled at everyone when she saw what it was.

"Is this real Indian tea?" she asked.

"Yep, all the way from India." Beastboy said back to her. She smiled and hugged everyone. Then Robin grabbed another.

"This one is Cy's" he said while handing it to Cyborg. Cyborg opened it and his jaw dropped when he saw the new waffle maker.

"It's . . .it's the 'Waffle Pro 3000!' boo ya'!" he shouted. Then Robin went and picked up another.

"Here you go Star, this one's yours." he said. Starfire took the present and opened it gently. She squealed when she saw what it was.

"It is a record book of amazing earthly things!" she said while giving everyone a bone crushing hug. Then Robin picked up another.

"This one is your's Beastboy." he said. Beastboy opened the present like he was three again.

"Dude! This is so awesome! Now I will know jokes that will make you laugh Raven!" he said while hugging the tape. Robin went and picked up three small boxes. He gave them to Brian, Josh, and Nikki.

"Here this is for you guys." he said. When they opened they saw a communicator.

"You mean we're . . ." Brian started.

"Yep, you guys are honorary Titans." Robin said. Then everyone clapped for the new Titans. Then Beastboy stopped. He looked at Terra and noticed she didn't have hers.

"Wait where's Terra's present?" Beastboy said. Then everyone noticed this too.

"Well it has to be here somewhere." Robin said looking around the tree. Then Starfire flew up to the top of the tree and pulled out a present. When she came back down everyone looked at her with confusion.

"I am sorry, I thought they were supposed to go on top of the tree, not under." she said with a blush. Laughter came from everyone.

"It's ok Star." Terra said as Starfire handed her the present. Terra opened it and saw that there were two things. A scrapbook and a new camera.

"Thanks, you guys." she said while giving them all hugs. Then they went off to eat their Christmas breakfast and experiment with their presents. Terra noticed the Brian was off in a corner keeping to himself. She went over and stood by him.

"Brian what's the matter?" Terra asked.

"Nothing, everything is perfect." he lied.

"Brian don't give that, I know that something wrong." she told him.

He sighed, "I'm just so sorry that I caused a big mess between you and Beastboy. I never meant for it happen." he confessed. Terra smiled and gave him a friendly hug.

"I already told you a million times, it's all right." he hugged her back and smiled.

"Thanks, I am glad to know that everything was resolved before I left." Terra smiled back at him.

"Now let's go eat, Im starving!" she said while leading him over to the table.

* * *

Once everyone was done eating, Brian, Nikki, and Josh got all packed and ready to leave for home. Cyborg helped Nikki with her stuff. As they were walking down the halls Cyborg noticed Nikki didn't have her cheerful and laid back charm about her. 

"What's up Nikki?" Cyborg asked. Nikki then stopped and turned to him, he stopped as well.

"I just wish I didn't have to go back home yet, I'm going to miss you Cy." she said with sadness in her voice. Cyborg took her into a hug and said,

"I'm going to miss you too, but we can always talk over the communicators." he assured her. She smiled and said,

"Yeah, I guess you're right." then he kissed her, this time she wasn't surprised about the kiss, so she put her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

* * *

Josh was walking over to Raven's room. He had all of his stuff packed and ready to go. He went over to her door and knocked. She answered the door and let him in, not something she does very often. 

"I'm, uhh . . . I'm going to miss you." he confessed. Raven looked over at him.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you too." she replied. Josh then walked over to her book shelf. He saw many books. Some were novels, some were books from Azarath, but he saw that she had quite a few poetry books. He saw one that was labeled 'The best of Edger Allen Poe' he picked it up off the shelf and flipped through the pages.

"You can keep it if you'd like.' Raven told him. He turned around to face her and smiled a tiny smile.

"I'd like that." then he came closer to her,

_This is it! He's going to kiss you!_ Anticipation screamed in Raven's head

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes_! Lust ranted.

_Act natural, calm, like you don't give a damn._ Stubbornness stated.

_Yay! He's going to kiss us!_ Happy said gleefully.

Then Josh inched closer to Raven. Raven stood there, trying to get her emotions control. Josh pulled Raven in gently and kissed her on the lips. Raven closed her eyes and kissed him back.

_**Crack! Smash! Cling!**_

Just then the light bulb above them exploded. They broke the kiss and looked up at the demolished light. Josh looked at Raven and cocked an eyebrow.

"Umm . . . sorry." Raven apologized.

* * *

Brian was taking his bags down to the door. That way when they left he didn't have to carry it that far. He put his stuff down on the floor and sat down on one of his suitcases. 

Beastboy was walking to the living room when he saw Brian by the door. He decided to go and talk to him.

"Hey Brian." Beastboy said as he walking towards Brian. Brian looked up and saw Beastboy.

"Hey." he answered. Beastboy sat down next to him.

"So . . ." Beastboy tried so desperately to start a conversation.

"Ya at a loss for words too?" Brian asked. Beastboy smiled,

"Dude, I'm always at loss for words." this comment made Brian laugh.

"Sorry we started off on the wrong foot." Brian told the green teen.

"Na, it's all right. Besides, I didn't exactly lay out the welcome mat either." Beastboy joked. Brian smiled and held out his hand.

"So we cool?"

Beastboy shook Brian's hand and grinned, "Ya, we're cool." Then the two boys got up and went to the living room. When they entered the room they saw everybody else was in there already. Nikki and Josh were by their luggage.

"Ok we called a cab to take you to the train station, and from there the train will take you home." Robin told the three new Titans.

"Sounds good, and thanks again for getting us a train ride home." Nikki thanked.

"No problem." Cyborg said to her.

"Well I guess we better be going." Josh told everyone.

"Yeah, our cab will be here any minute." Brian stated. And as if on cue they heard a honk from outside.

"Well that's our cab." Nikki said. She went up and grabbed her stuff. Josh did the same.

"Well it's been real. And thanks for letting stay in your home." Brian said.

"You are most welcome. And any time you feel like coming again please do so." Starfire said while giving them all hugs.

"Yeah you guys will always have a home here." Robin said while shaking their hands.

"And maybe I'll know some new jokes by then." Beastboy said.

"Are you wanting to scare them away?" Raven deadpanned. Everybody had a good laugh at what Raven said.

Just then Terra stopped them.

"Wait a minute! Put your stuff down, I have an idea!" Then she ran out of the room.

"What is she doing?" Beastboy asked.

"Dude, she's you're girlfriend." Cyborg mocked. Then Terra zoomed back into the room. She held up her new camera that she had gotten.

"Picture time!" she yelled.

"Don't even think about it." Raven said.

"Aw, come on Rae. Just one." Terra pleaded.

"Fine, but just one." Raven gave in. Then Terra said for everyone to get together. When everyone was ready and posed Terra took her camera and set in on the table and set the timer. Then she ran over by Beastboy and smiled.

"Ok everyone say cheese!" Terra said to them.

_**Flash!**_

The picture looked a little like this,

On the far left hand side was Raven. She didn't smile, but she wasn't scowling either. Then there was Josh, he smiled a bit. Then there was Nikki. She had a sweet smile across her face. And Cyborg was behind her. He had his usual grin about him. Then next to Nikki was Brian. He had a very charming smile. Then Beastboy was next to Brian. He was smiling his 'heart melting' smile. Then there was Terra. She had a very gentle and charismatic smile, and Beastboy's arm was around her shoulders. Then Starfire was next to Terra. She had her usual cheerful smile. And Robin was on the far right next to Starfire, with his 'heart throb' grin.

And that was the first picture to go in Terra's new scrapbook.

* * *

**And that's the end folks! Well I thought that was a pretty good end, don't you? I just hate to see one of my stories come to an end. But it now gives me a chance to start another! Although I'm not quite sure what to do, I have a couple ideas floating around in my head, but I just can't pick one! So why don't you tell me which one to pick in your review! **

**1.) This one is going to be about when the Titans have to go under cover at a local highschool to find out why the students are going missing. A lot of drama and romance along with lots of humor will be in this fic. The parings will be, BBxTer CyxOc StarxOc, and as promised, RobxRae.**

**2.) This is going to be sort of my version of 'Go'. Although the Titans are a little older than they arein the show, and there will be more mature themes. Pairings are, BBxTer. Yes there will be Terra! RobxRae. And the ages are as follows. **

**Beastboy 16**

**Cyborg 18**

**Raven 16**

**Robin 17**

**Starfire 17**

**Terra 16**

**And if you have any more ideas please tell me, I just might use them! Oh and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**-Randomgirl-**


End file.
